Fuego A Cero Grados
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: El amor nunca muere, solo emigra.....Kai no recuerda parte de su pasado, sus pesadillas y cierto pelirrojo son su única clave para aclararlo y..... quizá también quien llegó hasta su corazón. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? Fic Yaoi HitoshixKaixYuriy
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: los personajes de Beyblade usados para esta historia así como la trama de Beyblade son propiedad de Aoki Takao, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

Guía:

Tala –Yuriy

Bryan – Bryan (usé el nombre en la versión americana porque el de la japonesa nada más no me hallo --)

_Basado en G Revolution_

_Dedicado a Hae Uchiha (¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!)_

"**Fuego a cero grados"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capítulo 1: En un sueño**

"_No importa que tanto te escondas y te alejes del amor; algún día, éste te encontrará y jamás te dejará ir"…………._

Un muchacho de apariencia serena se encontraba recargado en uno de los barandales que daban al patio central de la vieja Abadía. Su rostro levantaba hacia el cielo mientras copos de nieve caían ligeramente sobre algunos mechones de su cabello gris. Estaba muy pensativo y callado, casi como meditando, inmerso en sus pensamientos sin ruido alguno alrededor…..el ambiente perfecto para alguien como él, pero en ese instante, algo lo sacó de su concentración…..

-Veo que hoy has decidido salir de tu guarida –expresó un joven muy alto de cabellos plateados que se acercaba pacientemente a él, sin embargo, el peligris no se inmutó -con que te gusta jugar al mudo ¿no? –continuó

Pero el chico del barandal siguió sin responder, es más, ni siquiera se había girado para darle la cara lo que provocó en el otro cierta molestia

-Kai…Kai…No se porqué aún sigues aquí –expresó el chico de cabellos plateados mientras se colocaba justo detrás del otro como desafiante –sabes que no eres bien recibido

-En realidad me importa poco si les agrado o no –contestó finalmente

-Bien, si eso piensas…….entonces porqué no te vas ya

En ese momento Kai se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al otro chico, abrió lentamente sus ojos y, con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo

-No….todavía no –riendo levemente- quizá me quede un tiempo más por aquí Bryan, hay mucha diversión…

-Si claro, sobre todo porque tu y Yuriy se han vuelto taaan amigos –expresó con gesto de molestia

-Yuriy no es mi amigo….solía ser mi compañero -en ese momento Kai se dio la media vuelta para quitarse del yugo que Bryan tenia sobre de él.

-Eso no es lo que parece….

Pero Kai comenzó a irse del lugar sin hacer caso siquiera del comentario de Bryan

-¿Por qué no solo lo dices y ya? –gritó de repente el chico de cabellos plateados con cierto enojo mientras Kai se paró en seco

-¿Decir qué? –respondió

-Lo que hay entre ustedes…..

Kai guardó silencio un momento, giró nuevamente para confrontar al otro chico y pudo notar como sus ojos despedían un cierto odio hacia él

-No tengo idea de a que te refieres…..

-Por favor Kai, creo que es evidente, que tú y Yuriy son más que amigos ¿no? –dijo acercándosele nuevamente

_**---------------------Flashback---------------------------------**_

_En una de las habitaciones de la abadía, cerca de la medianoche……las figuras de 2 jóvenes se reflejan sobre el suelo, solo un haz de luz de luna los alumbra……._

-No me gustaría que te fueras…..

-Sabes bien que no me agrada este lugar, nunca fue así…

-Lo se, a mi tampoco pero….ahora es diferente

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian Yuriy –dijo mirando de reojo a su acompañante

-Pero surgen otras nuevas…. –acercándose a su compañero- cosas que a veces no tienes que explicar

Ambos chicos estaban ahora muy cerca, casi podían escuchar su respiración, pudo haber parecido algo incómodo sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada…..

De repente, la mano de uno de ellos fue subiendo lentamente por el brazo del otro, recorriendo con ello todo lo que estuviera a su paso, podía sentir debajo de la prenda de ropa que lo cubría alguno que otro músculo que sobresalía, tan bien formado debido al extenuante ejercicio. El otro chico, al notar esto fijó su vista con los ojos casi cerrados, en la mirada penetrante de su compañero dejándose hacer a su voluntad. Su mano ya estaba por llegar al hombro del otro pero en ese momento se desvió y comenzó a recorrer ahora el pecho, aún por encima de las ropas.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo su respiración, sus corazones latían más aprisa y conforme la mano del otro recorría el cuerpote su compañero, se fueron acercando más y más hasta que sus bocas apenas y se tocaban y sus ojos se cerraron por completo.

El chico bajó de nuevo su mano para situar ahora ambas en la cintura de su compañero, entonces, giró delicadamente la cabeza y sus labios rozaron los de su acompañante depositando un cálido y tierno beso en ellos……

_**------------------Fin del flashback--------------------**_

El peligris guardó silencio nuevamente, se dio la vuelta una vez más y dijo finalmente

-No se que es lo que has visto, pero entre Yuriy y yo no hay nada

-Sabes que jamás estuve de acuerdo en que te nos unieras…. –expresó con énfasis Bryan pero Kai no contestó -Solo debo advertirte una cosa….. Yuriy es mío….

En ese instante el peligris caminó en dirección a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la entrada de la abadía, sin decir nada y sin expresión alguna, solo caminó….

En cuestión de segundos llegó al gran portón que custodiaba la enorme construcción, esa mañana Kai había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire y despejar su mente….

-¿Vas a salir? –preguntó un chico de cabello rojizo que se iba acercando en ese momento

-Solo iré a ejercitarme un poco –respondió sin siquiera voltear mientras salía al bosque –quizá regrese mañana –y se marchó del lugar

Desde la puerta, el pelirrojo se quedó observando como su compañero empezaba a correr por el sendero cubierto de nieve…

-Kai……..

El peligris empezó a correr a través del bosque, la noche anterior había caído una gran nevada y la mayor parte estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve y eso dificultaba mucho seguir un paso constante, pero a pesar de todo no se detuvo hasta que llegó a una planicie en donde se hallaba una vieja cabaña escondida, había llegado a su refugio secreto, un lugar al que iba cuando se sentía harto de todo; miró a su alrededor, estaba muy tranquilo, tal cual lo necesitaba para relajarse y sabía que en compañía de Dranzer lo haría.

Después de pasar un buen rato de estar practicando su técnica, finalmente se detuvo, realmente había estado trabajando por horas y el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Se recargó entonces en una roca cercana y sintió de repente un gran sueño……y todo se volvió oscuro….

-Despierta…..Kai………

El peligris escuchó que una voz dulce lo llamaba, una voz que daba la sensación de tranquilidad, la oía como si estuviera muy lejana pero sintió una gran necesidad de levantarse e ir hacia ella, quería abrir los ojos pero no podía, los sentía muy pesados……

-Kai…… -clamó de nuevo la voz- vamos Kai, despierta

-….¿Qui…quien… eres?... –expresó en un débil aliento-

-Kai………….

El chico intentó mover una de sus manos para tratar de recargarse en sus codos pero no pudo hacerlo solo sentía un leve hormigueo

-No puedo moverme –pensaba. La sensación de estar todo entumido era terrible, la voz lo llamaba cada vez más cerca pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba siquiera abrir los ojos –No puedo hacerlo….. -dijo

-Kai, despierta…….. –la voz lo llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez la escuchó como un susurro en su oreja

-¿Por qué no puedo despertar? –dijo angustiado, mientras sentía que un frío le recorría el alma

-Solo abre los ojos……confía en mi –expresó de nuevo la voz aún más cerca

Entonces Kai comenzó lentamente a abrir sus hermosos ojos color violeta, poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo volvía, ahora podía mover sus manos y sentir la textura del suelo en el que estaba, pero todo estaba obscuro y confuso, no sabía en dónde estaba ni qué había pasado. Pero en eso pudo notar que de entre la obscuridad salía una pequeña y tenue luz que se iba intensificando cada vez más y que formaba un delicada silueta, como si se tratase de alguna persona y aunque le resultaba familiar no podía verla con claridad

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó sin recibir respuesta

El peligris comenzó a ponerse de pie, intentando con eso clarificar un poco su ubicación y poder saber que era lo que estaba enfrente de él, pero en ese momento la luz que veía empezó a ser absorbida por una especie de neblina que lo rodeó, nuevamente su cuerpo le estaba fallando, sus brazos y piernas se tornaron muy pesadas

-¿Qué…qué me está…su…su..cediendo? –dijo angustiado

La neblina lo cubrió casi por completo, apenas y lograba respirar y sabía que estaba a punto de desfallecer, se sentía totalmente agotado.

-Ya…no….puedo….más…..

Mas estando a punto de caer sintió que unos brazos lo tomaban por delante y lo refugiaban protectoramente, la sensación de calidez que percibía en ellos era extraordinaria, jamás, en toda su vida había podido experimentar algo así, era como si algo o alguien lo estuviera cuidando…..

-Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo….. –dijo la misteriosa voz

La oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse y ahora todo el ambiente se volvía claro y apacible, entonces Kai pudo observar a quien lo estaba sujetando en sus brazos, la silueta poco a poco se fue descubriendo y pudo notar el rostro de una persona, por un momento le dio la sensación de que lo conocía pero su imagen aún estaba algo borrosa y lo único que pudo distinguir fue la hermosa mirada color otoño del misterioso personaje, sus ojos describían una gran calma y serenidad y podía sentirla muy dentro de si. Entonces, el misterioso extraño lo levantó lentamente con sus brazos y lo atrajo más hacia él de tal manera que ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca, casi sintiendo su propio aliento y en ese instante Kai cerró de nuevo sus ojos para hacer más intensas las emociones.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó débilmente

-Shhhhh –poniendo un dedo en sus labios- pronto…pronto…..

Y en un último esfuerzo, el peligris fue subiendo su mano hasta alcanzar el rostro del extraño y, con un suave movimiento, acarició tiernamente una de sus mejillas. No sabía porqué lo había hecho solo que en ese momento se sentía totalmente a gusto….

Un instante después, Kai nuevamente abrió sus ojos pero….esta vez las cosas habían cambiado…

_Continuará…………_

_Hola, he aquí el 1er. Capitulo, ahora si de mi primer fic de Beyblade, anteriormente tenía otro nombre (Sin dejarte ir) y otra trama, pero realmente no era como yo lo quería hacer y quise reformarlo y darle un nuevo toque a la historia y otro giro…….Y aquí está, nuevo y reluciente, jeje, pero quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que pacientemente esperaron este regreso, en espacial a **Hae Uchiha, **mil gracias por tu apoyo y aquí esta lo prometido! Ojalá te guste._

_Y bueno, solo me resta decirles que ojalá lo lean y que me dejen sus reviews, los apreciaría muchísimo….¡Gracias, Bye!_


	2. el primer encuentro

NOTA: los personajes de Beyblade usados para esta historia así como la trama de Beyblade son propiedad de Aoki Takao, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

Guía:

Tala –Yuriy

Takao -Tyson

Bryan – Bryan (usé el nombre en la versión americana porque el de la japonesa nada más no me hallo --)

_Basado en G Revolution_

_Dedicado a Hae Uchiha (¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!)_

"**Fuego a cero grados"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capítulo 2: El primer encuentro**

El joven de cabellos grises miró a su alrededor, los árboles llenos de nieve, el blanco panorama del invierno, el cielo envuelto en una capa negriazul……a decir verdad todo estaba exactamente igual que antes, nada había cambiado excepto por la luz del día que ya se había ido y ahora la noche estaba presente.

-¿Qué me pasó? –se dijo mientras levantaba ligeramente su cuerpo. Por un momento observó sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas lentamente, podía sentir a la perfección la helada brisa que lo cubría y entonces se dio cuenta de que todo había pasado ya. -Solo fue un sueño…… -pensó- pero……¿por qué me siento así?

Kai se quedó un rato sentado mirando al suelo como tratando de entender su sentir, la extraña figura que había visto en su sueño no dejaba de rondarle el pensamiento…

-¿Quién eres¿Quién eres? –se repetía una y otra vez……Esa calidez…..esa serenidad...no podía entender como es que un ¿simple? sueño le había causado tantas emociones -Esto es absurdo –dijo- no pienso dejar que una tontería como esta me domine.

En ese momento el peligris se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cabaña, la verdad era que comenzaba a hacer frío y como la noche ya había caído, lo mejor era esperar hasta el día siguiente para regresar a la abadía, después de todo le había dicho a Yuriy que tal vez regresaría mañana así que no tenía de que preocuparse…..bueno, solo por un detalle…..

-Solo espero que ese torpe de Bryan se mantenga al margen…… -se dijo.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando comenzó a escuchar unos ligeros ruidos que provenían de entre los árboles. Se detuvo un momento para escuchar de nuevo con atención, pero nada pasó, no le dio importancia y entró de nuevo, casi por completo.

Sin embargo, el rudio se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad…… Entonces Kai se dio la media vuelta y miró atentamente a los árboles, precisamente de donde provenía el ruido.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó enérgico, pero el rudio apareció de nuevo y, en esta ocasión se iba intensificando, como si se aproximara a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba.

En ese momento Kai se alertó, dejó abierta la puerta de su cabaña solo por si acaso y tomando una gruesa rama de árbol se fue acercando lentamente hacia donde provenía el extraño ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó de nuevo, esta vez nervioso

De pronto, a través de dos árboles que estaban en frente, salió una misteriosa figura que se iba acercando más y más a él, no podía ver con claridad quien o que era lo venía aproximándose, su corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa de lo normal y, antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa empezó a avanzar hacia atrás, lentamente y sin dejar de mirar al frente cuando escuchó una voz……

- Espera….no te vayas, por favor…

Kai se detuvo, se quedó atónito al escuchar aquella voz…… le pareció familiar, y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡Esa voz!...yo….. ¡la conozco! –pensó-

-No te haré daño –exclamó la voz-

-¡No puede ser!...es…..¡La misma voz…..!

La misteriosa figura se acercaba más y más y conforme avanzaba, su silueta iba tomando forma. Así, finalmente apareció frente a los ojos de Kai la figura de un muchacho delgado, de hermosos cabellos azules y vestido con ropas invernales. Hasta ese momento no sabía quien era el extraño ser enfrente suyo , pero no podía dejar de observar sus hermosos ojos del color del otoño, los mismos de su sueño…..

-Disculpa….., no quise asustarte –le dijo de pronto el extraño

Kai estaba como en un estado de shock, se había quedado impresionado ante el extraño, ciertamente era alguien bien parecido y eso le llamó la atención pero…..sus ojos, su voz, más que nada era su voz, la misma con la que había tenido ese raro sueño, la misma que lo había "salvado" de las sombras y también la que lo había hecho sentirse como nunca, aunque fuese solo en su mente……

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó de nuevo el extraño con cara de preocupación al ver que el chico no reaccionaba

-Ehhh….s..si –moviendo su cabeza- Yo…yo…..

El extraño chico de cabello azul lo miró divertido, Kai había comenzado a tartamudear sin saber que decir o que hacer, al parecer esto le causó gracia al peliazul quien sonrió levemente hacia Kai dejándolo por un breve momento petrificado y muy apenado, cosa que no le gustó en lo más mínimo puesto que comenzó a sonrojarse

-Siento haberte interrumpido así pero, necesito ayuda –expresó

-No...no te preocupes

-Sucede que estoy perdido y pues, como no soy de aquí, quisiera saber si tu podrías ayudarme –preguntó sonriente

-Sssupongo..que…si –titubeando

-¿Esta seguro que te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó nuevamente el peliazul con preocupación

-¡Si¡Estoy bien! –exclamó casi en un grito de nervios, pero al percatarse de esto se dio la media vuelta con rapidez para evitar mirar al extraño- ¿Pero qué me pasa¿Por qué estoy tan…tan…nervioso? –pensó

-De acuerdo…Si tu lo dices –mirándolo extrañado. Kai respiró profundamente y, sin voltearse aún dijo:

-Puedo ayudarte pero, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana

-¿Y por qué hasta mañana? –preguntó

-Porque está obscureciendo y este lugar se vuelve peligroso…… claro que, si deseas irte puedes hacerlo libremente –respondió mientras recogía unos cuantos leños de su alrededor

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón¿debes conocer por aquí no? –preguntó al tiempo que caminaba lentamente hacia el peligris

-Algo así

El extraño de cabello azul seguía caminando hacia Kai, trataba de quedar frente a él y poder así conversar pero por lo visto el chico no quería lo mismo

-Ahhhh, por cierto, creo que olvidé presentarme…..me llamo Hitoshi. Hitoshi Kinomiya

Los leños que Kai sostenía cayeron al suelo mientras se daba la vuelta con rapidez….

-¿Kinomiya?...¿eso fue lo que dijiste?

-Si, ese es mi apellido ¿Pasa algo? –mirándolo extrañado

-No tendrás algo que ver con Takao Kinomiya ¿o si? –cuestionó sorprendido

-Bueno, de hecho es mi hermano –dijo sonriendo

-¡Takao es tu hermano!...qué coincidencia, el mundo es muy pequeño

-Por lo visto ya debes de conocerlo –dijo acercándose a él mientras se quitaba su bufanda- y tu eres……

-Kai…..y si, conozco a tu hermano, por desgracia –expresó

El ahora ya no extraño de cabello azul, Hitoshi, rió ligeramente esbozando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que miraba insistentemente a Kai, en verdad era un joven inusual, apenas y lo conocía pero ya había podido arrancarle una que otra sonrisa del rostro

-Si, se a qué te refieres –sonriendo- mucho gusto en conocerte Kai….sin apellido –extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo-

El peligris lo miró tímidamente a los ojos, apenas podía creer que alguien como él fuera hermano de Takao, tan diferente, tan…. seguro de si mismo, inteligente, increíblemente atractivo…..¿apuesto?...en realidad no sabía qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención de él, bueno, además de que se parecía mucho a la persona que había "visto" en sus sueño……sin embargo, aunque era hermano de Takao pues en realidad no lo conocía y ese tipo de cosas no era propias de alguien como él, y mucho menos tener contacto físico con alguien por mínimo que fuese como estrechar las manos…..así que se armó de valor y siguió

-Hiwatari….. –respondió con apatía mientras levantaba de nuevo los leños

-Kai Hiwatari…. –bajando su mano resignado- ¿Y cómo es que conoces a mi hermano?

-Solíamos jugar Beyblade en el mismo equipo –respondió sin dejar su actividad

-¡Vaya, así que tu…..si que es coincidencia. –expresando esto último para si mismo en voz baja

-¿Coincidencia? –cuestionó Kai mirándolo de reojo

-Si, bueno, es que……-pensó un momento- ahhhh, no me hagas caso…..una tontería

En ese momento del cielo provino un estrepitoso ruido, el clima cambiaba y comenzó a soplar una helada brisa, al parecer una gran tormenta se avecinaba. Ambos chicos miraron hacia arriba y enseguida comprendieron que no tomaría mucho tiempo para que el agua comenzara a caer. Kai se levantó de la nieve y, tomando los leños entre sus brazos se dirigió a la cabaña.

-Lo mejor será que entremos ya, no tarda en llover…

-En verdad te agradezco lo que haces por mi Kai pero…..¿Estas seguro?...digo, aunque soy hermano de Takao, apenas me conoces y…..

-No me preguntes porqué pero…. –interrumpiéndolo- por alguna extraña razón que aún no comprendo…..confío en ti –volteándose y mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad

-Lo mismo siento yo –sonriéndole a Kai quien le devolvió tímidamente el gesto

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro y sonriéndose con ternura cuando de pronto pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre de ellos, rompiendo así el fugaz encanto de sus miradas…

-Bueno, creo que ya empezó a llover –dijo el peliazul

-Si…si…. debemos entrar ya o….

Y en eso los maderos que Kai sostenía resbalaron de sus brazos, Hitoshi al verlo se acercó rápidamente

-Espera, déjame ayudarte

-No, no es necesario…

En eso, sus rostros se encontraron, estaban demasiado juntos, tanto que podían sentir el calor corporal del otro en sus mejillas. Hitosi lo observó con detenimiento, su ojos no podían despegarse de aquellas dos hermosas amatistas, como si lo estuvieran hipnotizando, Kai por su parte miraba con un poco de temor al ser que estaba tan junto de él. Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron cada vez más, sus narices rozaban ligeramente y sus corazones aumentaron de ritmo, ambos latían al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad, aquello sin duda era algo que los dos podían sentir….

Kai fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, se sentía como en aquel extraño sueño, una gran calidez, sinceridad y sobre todo confianza, eso era lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento…el peliazul aún lo miraba con ternura pero seguía acercándosele peligrosamente hasta que sus cálidos labios tocaron ligeramente, casi de manera imperceptible los labios del otro…..

En ese instante cayó de nuevo otro relámpago provocando así un estruendo mucho mayor que el anterior, por lo que ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato al sentir que la lluvia aumentó de repente su intensidad….

-Vamos….entremos ya –le dijo mientras se levantaban y se metían a la cabaña con rapidez

_---------Mientras tanto….en la Abadía----------_

Un chico de cabello rojo miraba a través de una de las ventanas de su habitación, la lluvia caía sin remedio con gran intensidad sobre todo el lugar……..

-Espero que te encuentres bien Kai –pensaba el pelirrojo, quien meditaba con cierto aire de tristeza, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo observaba desde la entrada de la habitación.

-Espero que no estés pensando en Hiwatari….

-Bryan!….. –volteándose a la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo, solo paseaba por aquí –recargado en el marco de la entrada y mirando con cierto deseo al pelirrojo- este lugar es un tanto aburrido

-Si así lo crees¿Entonces por qué aún sigues aquí? –cuestionó dándole de nuevo la espalda

-Porque hay cosas que me interesan mucho en este lugar –acercándose a él

-Si….lo mismo que a mi –dijo para si en voz baja el pelirrojo

-¿Sabes Yuriy? –tomándolo por la cintura- tu y yo podemos hacer que este lugar tenga algo de diversión –le susurró mientras le besaba el cuello

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos, no oponía resistencia alguna a las caricias que le brindaba su compañero, sin embargo no estaba del todo a gusto.

-Bryan….ahora no…. –dijo con tono serio

Su compañero lo seguía besando por todo el cuello, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por su vientre hasta llegar a un punto en el que Yuriy soltó un ligero gemido al sentir el leve tacto de esas manos en una de sus partes más sensibles….entonces el pelirrojo colocó sus manos encima de las de su compañero y las retiró delicadamente

-no te resistas Yuriy…..se que quieres hacer esto …..

El chico ruso no contestó, en realidad no le era del todo indiferente esa situación pero en su mente comenzaron a vagar recuerdos y pensamientos que traía desde hacía tiempo y que no había podido reflexionar, por lo mismo se encontraba confundido y no sabía como actuar….

Entonces Bryan, tomando al pelirrojo de nuevo por la cintura, lo giró hacia si para tenerlo frente a frente y poder observar sus hermosos ojos azules que, inexpresivamente se posaron en la mirada de su compañero. Acto seguido comenzó a besarlo con ímpetu por el cuello, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus manos subían y bajaban por todo el delicado cuerpo del joven pelirrojo que permanecía estático ante las acciones, sus ojos entreabiertos mirando hacia la nada….

-Esto va a ser bueno….. –Expresó Bryan con cierto aire de deseo mientras se dirigía, con todo y Yuriy hacia el borde de la cama, y aunque este se resistió un poco al principio, finalmente se rindió y cayó de espaldas en la cama mientras Bryan se colocaba encima de él.

Yuriy seguía sin reaccionar ante la situación, mas bien parecía no importarle lo que estaba a punto de suceder, se encontraba ahí acostado mientras Bryan lo tenía preso debajo suyo al tiempo que sus caricias comenzaban de nuevo, sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo y, poco a poco parte de sus ropas fueron desapareciendo, su compañero besaba con pasión cada rincón de su cuello y de su ahora desnudo pecho, alguno que otro gemido escapaba sin remedio pero Yuriy parecía no sentirlo y solo le quedaba dejase llevar….y en ese instante algunos pensamientos regresaon a su mente…..

_:Flashback:_

La figura de un joven se dibujaba sobra la pared de aquella habitación alumbrada solo por un haz de luz de luna que chocaba en el lecho de los amantes…..

-No quiero hacer esto….. –expresó uno de ellos en cierto tono de súplica

-No te preocupes……todo saldrá bien –le contestó el otro dándole una ligera caricia en su rostro

Ambos chicos se encontraban recostados en la cama, uno de ellos pasaba su mano delicadamente por la entrepierna del otro, brindándole así una ligera ola de placer al tiempo que besaba con ternura sus dulces pero fríos labios….instantes después sus besos comenzaron a bajar por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de caricias por doquier, pasó por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen….a cada movimiento de sus labios el otro joven respondía con ligeros suspiros, señal de que las cosas empezaban a dar frutos. Cuando llegó por fin a su vientre se detuvo y lo miró, su amante permanecía inmóvil pero relajado, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y su boca ligeramente abierta dejando escapar su respiración. El otro joven sonrió y comenzó a rozar con sus labios el erecto miembro de su compañero quien al instante soltó un gemido placentero, con esto su amante se dio cuenta de que en verdad le gustaba y decidió seguir con su tarea, rozando y besando delicadamente cada parte de esa su zona más sensible.

La respiración de su compañero comenzó a aumentar, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la sábana debajo de él, echó su cabeza para atrás mientras que algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y sus mejillas se enrojecían a medida que el calor aumentaba…..

-No…ya…no si..gas….. –dijo en un suspiro ahogado su compañero

Pero su amante no se detuvo, al contrario, sus caricias siguieron en aumento provocando que el otro tensara su cuerpo casi al máximo…..

-Ahhhh…te lo…suplico!...ya no por favor!…. –dijo de nuevo en tono de ruego

Entonces se detuvo, pudo observar que su compañero se encontraba muy tenso y nervioso ante la situación….

-Lo siento, yo…..no era mi intención….. –le dijo un tanto apenado a su compañero que ahora se encontraba respirando profundamente tratando de calmarse….

_:Fin del Flashback:_

En ese momento Yuriy reaccionó y empujando con fuerza a Bryan hasta tirarlo de la cama dijo

-No! Te dije que no quería hacerlo!

El peliplateado se quedó asombrado ante tal acción, momentos antes no había opuesto resistencia alguna pero ahora resultaba que de buenas a primeras le salía lo rudo a su amigo…

-¿Qué te sucede Yuriy¿Acaso no recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos juntos? –preguntó al tiempo que se paraba del suelo

-Mejor cállate Bryan, siempre has sido igual –le respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama y agarraba su ropa para salir del dormitorio

-¿Es por Kai no es así? –agarrándolo por el brazo- Ese ha sido el problema siempre ¿no?

-Eso es algo que no te importa –respondió Yuriy desafiante mientras se soltaba de Bryan y salía del dormitorio a toda prisa

_Entre tanto, en la cabaña……………._

Un profundo silencio reinaba dentro del lugar, tan pronto ambos chicos entraron, una amenazante e intensa lluvia cayó como si fuera un diluvio….Los dos estaban de espaldas, ninguno se aventuraba a decir algo, lo que había sucedió hacia solo unos momentos había sido extraño, inesperado e inexplicable…..apenas y se conocían pero alguna rara atracción los había hecho presas fáciles.

-"¿Qué fue eso¿Por qué me sentí como en mi sueño?...es imposible que algo así pasara…. ¡Apenas lo conozco, bueno, es hermano de Takao pero….. ¡me…besó….! Jamás me había sentido así" –pensaba Kai mientras colocaba nerviosamente los pocos leños que había alcanzado a recoger en la chimenea

-"Kai….se que apenas te conozco, sin embargo…..-sonriendo- fue muy agradable hacerlo" –reflexionaba por su parte el peliazul

-¡Rayos! –grito Kai de repente con cierta furia

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Hitoshi mientras trataba torpemente de acercarse a él ya que estaba completamente obscuro dentro de la cabaña

-No..no es nada…!demonios!

-Espera un momento, déjame ayudarte…..

Y de repente una leve flama alumbró un poco la escena, dejando que ambos chicos tuvieran al fin un poco de visión. Kai se quedó por un instante mirando aquel objeto que les había traído luminosidad

-Siempre es bueno traer uno en el bolsillo –dijo Hitoshi sonriente mientras le mostraba su encendedor a Kai quien solo se limitó a sonreír sarcásticamente al tiempo que el peliazul encendía con él los leños, pero de repente se agarró la mano haciendo un gesto de dolor –Ouch!- gimió

-Déjame ver tu mano –tomándolo por la muñeca y viendo como un chorro de sangre salí de sus dedos- Vaya, veo que te lastimaste al tratar de encender los leños, ven, te curaré

-Estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda –le dijo quitando su mano

Pero Hitoshi volvió a tomarla con delicadeza sonriendo ante la actitud del peligris, no por burla ni nada de eso, simplemente le parecía algo divertida, enseguida sacó un pañuelo azul de su bolsillo y cuidadosamente empezó a limpiarle la sangre y a ejercer algo de presión para hacer que dejara de salir.

Kai lo observó, estuvo a punto de quitarse de ahí porque si había algo que no le gustaba era el contacto físico pero, con él era diferente, se sentí a gusto y confiado, se quedó tranquilo mientras lo curaba, tratando de no quejarse aunque realmente le dolía su herida pero se calló para evitar que Hitoshi se diera cuenta de ello sin embargo eso no era suficiente ya que sus gestos lo delataban

-¿Te duele? –preguntó preocupado el peliazul mientras presionaba la herida

-No…no… -cerrando sus ojos por el intenso dolor que sintió en ese momento

-Tranquilo, ya casi acabo- Hitoshi presionó la herida por última vez y ató el pañuelo fuertemente con un nudo para finalizar la curación- Listo, ya estás bien.

-Gracias –expresó fríamente el peligris mientras observaba su mano

-No fue nada –sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos provocando que Kai se sonrojara levemente al sentir la mirada

-Bien…. –limpiándose la garganta- creo que debemos descansar….mañana te llevaré al pueblo –dijo mientras se paraba del suelo y se dirigía a la cama que estaba en un rincón

-mmmm…¿no te parece que es muy pronto para eso? –riendo ligeramente- digo, nos acabamos de conocer Kai, se que te parezco irresistible pero creo que debemos esperar un poco

Kai se quedó frío ante tal comentario (más de lo que ya estaba), de plano fue tanta la impresión que sintiendo como el calor se alojaba en sus mejillas se quedó estático sin poder decir palabra alguna y agachando la cabeza para evitar así ser sorprendido en su apenado estado

-Solo estoy bromeando Kai, no te preocupes, dormiré en el suelo –sonriendo

En ese momento el ambiente se calmó de nuevo, Kai respiró profundamente y pasó saliva mientras se daba la vuelta y se acostaba en su cama, por un momento su corazón se había acelerado tanto que sintió que se le iba a salir por la boca….

-Pues como quieras, de todas maneras no pensaba dejarte mi cama –se subió y se acostó de cara a la pared. –"¡por qué le dije eso!" –pensó mientras hacía un gesto de arrepentimiento

-Buenas Noches Kai. -le dijo el peliazul que se acomodó en el rincón extremo a la cama . –"Kai...Kai Hiwatari... ¿Quién eres en realidad y por qué nos encontramos? Me siento atraído a ti pero no se por qué –meditó Hitoshi mientras cerraba sus lindos ojitos

Por su parte, Kai seguía acostado, volteado hacia la pared evitando tener contacto visual con Hitoshi, no estaba dormido, estaba pensando en aquel extraño sueño y en su "pequeño encuentro cercano" con Hitoshi

-Eres tu...lo sé -suspiró en voz baja antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

La noche seguía su curso y la lluvia no cesaba de caer. El fuego de la chimenea les proporcionaba un cálido ambiente a pesar de que afuera estaba helando. Ningún ruido se hacía presente salvo por el que hacían las llamas al tratar aún de sobrevivir.

-Kai...¿Estás despierto?

El peligris despertó de improviso al reconocer aquella voz que le susurraba tiernamente a su oído y su corazón empezó a latir más aprisa

-¡Hitoshi! –se dio la vuelta y se topó con los ojos más hermosos de todo el mundo...

-Siento haberte despertado pero...tengo que...decirte algo...

-Pe...pero... -El peliazul se acercó más al hermoso rostro de Kai quien estaba nervioso por tal acercamiento

-Tengo que decirte algo, algo que no me deja dormir...

-Hitoshi, yo...

En eso, el rostro del peliazul se acercó al de Kai haciendo que sus labios rozaran, la respiración de ambos se volvió agitada. Hitoshi cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza de arriba para abajo, lentamente, acariciando así con sus labios la nariz del peligris quien en ese momento cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar, y sintió cómo su hermoso extraño se colocaba encima de él, lo tomaba de las manos y las subía a la altura de su rostro para así aprisionar delicadamente sus muñecas contra la cama.

-Ahh, Hitoshi... –comenzó a gemir levemente el peligris sin abrir los ojos

-Shhhhh, no digas nada... –le dijo susurrándole

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir mutuamente su cálido aliento, escuchar el fastuoso ritmo de sus corazones a punto de estallar...Entonces, Hitoshi comenzó a acariciar con ternura una de las mejillas del hermoso joven de ojos púrpura mientras acercaba su rostro al lado opuesto en donde estaba brindándole una tímida muestra de afecto, y así empezó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello, tan delicados que eran casi imperceptibles, pero Kai podía sentirlos profundamente. El peliazul se iba acercando poco a poco a su oído y empezó a lamer suavemente su lóbulo provocando que éste se retorciese al sentir ese leve placer. Su dulce extraño hizo entonces una pausa en su placentera labor para volver a poner su rostro justo enfrente del de él, sentía cómo sus suaves gemidos le robaban parte del vital aire que necesitaba y de repente, sintió como el peliazul rozaba sus labios para fundirse luego en un dulce y tierno beso, a lo que pronto su hermoso extraño abrió sus labios un poco para poder así darle un suave mordisco a su labio superior. Kai gimió al sentir una breve oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo. El peliazul entonces retiró su rostro del de su joven salvador que aún mantenía los ojos cerrado y que solo atinó a pronunciar entre gemidos y sin aliento un débil "Hi...Hitoshi"... y en ese momento sintió que el peso que lo aprisionaba contra la cama desaparecía

_Continuará……………………._

* * *

_Hi, Gracias por haber leído el primer cap. y gracias por sus reviews, aquí les traigo el segundo a ver qué les parece, uy, tantos sueños! Je je, es que algunos son clave para más adelante pero eso a su tiempo, bueno, pues nos estamos leyendo en el próximo, eso claro si ustedes aún me lo permiten ññ…..Ahhh, espero poder subirlos más rápido pero es que con el trabajo! Casi no tengo tiempo para nada! Pero encontraré un lugarcito se los prometo…..Oki, nos vemos y estaré esperando como siempre sus reviews, en verdad me ayudan mucho a saber qué opinan…Gracias! Bye!_

**_Gracias a:_**

**Aika Mizaki : **hola, je, gracias por tu apoyo, y si, así es, se va a poner más interesante, sobre todo por lo que le viene a Kai, tu sabes, confusiones, amores, etc….. A ver que te parece este segundo cap.! Bye!

**Hae uchiha: **Hey Hola, me dio muchísimo gusto recibir tu review, sabes que siempre los he apreciado mucho…Gracias! Y sorry por la tardanza pero es que quería hacerlo bien y fíjate que ahora me gusta más esta historia, y si, esa era mas o menos la idea, el cambio tenía que ser grande y creo que lo logré jeje ññ, Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, en verdad me hace querer hacer las cosas cada día mejor y ahhhhh bueno, eso de que adoras como escribo, te lo agradezco muco ) pero bueno, aún me falta muuuucho para ser una buena escritora, pero el esfuerzo se hace que no? Ja ja, bien, pues aquí te dejo otro cap. a ver si me dices que onda, si te gustó etc…. Y Gracias por tus buenos deseos ññ Bye!


	3. El destino

NOTA: los personajes de Beyblade usados para esta historia así como la trama de Beyblade son propiedad de Aoki Takao, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

Guía:

Tala –Yuriy

Takao -Tyson

Bryan – Bryan (usé el nombre en la versión americana porque el de la japonesa nada más no me hallo --)

_Basado en G Revolution_

_Dedicado a Hae Uchiha (¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!)_

"**Fuego a cero grados"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capítulo 3: El destino**

Kai sintió que el peso que lo aprisionaba contra la cama desaparecía...

Lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos púrpuras, tratando de averiguar que es lo que había pasado y se encontró con que todo su mundo seguía exactamente igual a como lo era antes de dormir, todo había sido un sueño, al menos uno hermoso.

-¡Rayos! –pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza -¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Observó a su alrededor, todo parecía estar en orden pero cuando miró al rincón opuesto se dio cuenta de que el peliazul no estaba...comenzó entonces a buscarlo con la mirada pero no tuvo suerte.

-debe haber sido un sueño…..si, solo un sueño- decía mientras se paraba de la cama y se estiraba, sin embargo sintió un ligero dolor en su mano y al verla notó que estaba vendada

-¡Buenos días Kai! –exclamó de repente el peliazul que acaba de entrar a la cabaña

-Entonces…..si pasó….. –se dijo en voz baja mirando su mano una vez más

-¿Aún te duele? –pregunta acercándose al peligris y tomando su mano lastimada entre las suyas con delicadeza

-No…ya no….

-Debemos cambiarte el vendaje de nuevo, ven –sonriéndole amablemente

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien….-retirando su mano- Supongo que estabas afuera….

-Si, salí para saber si podía orientarme, ya que es de día pues es más fácil –acercándose nuevamente a Kai y tomando su mano para cambiarle el vendaje, en esta ocasión ya no se resistió

El silencio transcurría sin novedades, Hitoshi limpiaba con delicadeza la herida mientras Kai lo observaba, aún seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza los sucesos de ayer, quería saber tantas cosas pero, no se atrevía aún a preguntar. Sin embargo se armó de valor y, para romper un poco el silencio preguntó lo más obvio que debía saber…..

-Aún no me has dicho que hacías en el bosque –cuestionó indiferente

-¡Es cierto, aún no te lo he dicho….vaya, si que soy olvidadizo, quizás por eso me perdí ayer…. –respondió sonriente ante su torpeza

-¿Te perdiste?...pero no entiendo cómo, qué hacías en Rusia en primer lugar…

-Bueno, sucede que vine a Rusia para realizar unas investigaciones acerca de las bestias bit y realmente no conozco muy bien el lugar, así que salí ayer para buscar un antiguo santuario y…pues aquí me tienes…… tuve suerte de haberte encontrado –diciendo esto último con cierta alegría

Hitoshi lo miraba con ternura y en sus ojos se reflejaba algo de tranquilidad, parecía como si lo hubiese estado buscando por mucho tiempo y al fin hubiera dado con él, Kai por su parte estaba también mirándolo, al principio tímido pero poco a poco iba sintiendo confianza…..No sabía que era lo que sentía pero le agradaba ese sentimiento, tal y como en su sueño…… aunque no duró mucho pues pronto su frialdad lo hizo presa una vez más y todo sus sentimientos se esfumaron así como así….

-Te llevaré al pueblo más cercano –dijo levantándose de improvisto de la mesa y seguid por el peliazul….

Tomaron camino rumbo al pueblo, pero había algo que a Hitoshi lo confundía, y era que Kai no había hablado desde que salieron de la cabaña, parecía muy frío, distante, definitivamente no era el mismo, pero a la vez iba muy pensativo, tenía una extraña sensación sobre aquel chico al cual apenas y conocía…..

Caminaron durante un par de horas, ninguno decía absolutamente nada y cada uno iba clavado en sus propios pensamientos. Al fin llegaron a la entrada de un pequeño pueblo y parecía que era hora de despedirse….

-Aquí podrás preguntar a los aldeanos –dijo el peligris indiferente- ellos te podrán ayudar

-Te lo agradezco Kai, en verdad fue un placer conocerte –mirándolo con cierto aire de tristeza al tiempo que le daba la mano

-Igualmente….Hitoshi –y le dio la mano en señal de despedida, pero en ese momento sintió que un fuego le recorría las venas, esa sensación de calidez solo la había sentido en aquel extraño sueño que tuvo, mismo en el que conoció al joven de cabellos azules….

Kai retiró su mano con cierto temor, en verdad que le daba un poco de miedo el sentimiento que estaba experimentando….. Entonces el peligris comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo aún y, apunto de darse la vuelta para irse sintió que alguien lo aprisionó del brazo.

-¡Kai espera!... –le dijo Hitoshi mientras lo tomaba por la cintura y lo atraía hacia si para quedar cerca de su rostro.

Acto seguido coloca sus dedos bajo el delicado mentón del ruso y, levantándolo con suavidad acerca sus labios para fundirse en los del peligris en un tierno pero apasionado beso….saboreándolos con fervor pero a la vez con delicadeza, tratando de que el contacto fuese lo más tranquilo posible….

-Creerás que es una locura pero –susurrándole- ya había soñado con este momento

-(mirándolo sorprendido) ¿A……qué….te refieres? –pregunta Kai aún en éxtasis por el beso

-No solo vine a Rusia por mis investigaciones…..también vine por ti….. –y vuelve a besarlo- seguí a mi corazón, y éste me trajo hasta ti –de nuevo lo besa

-Hitoshi….yo….

-Sabía que eras tu, desde que te vi lo sentí…..eras el mismo de mi sueño

Kai estaba totalmente sorprendido¿un sueño?...no era posible que las cosas fueran así porque, él también había soñado y tenía enfrente a la persona que había visto es su sueño….

-Debo…irme ya –decía mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Hitoshi

-Espera….quiero verte otra vez……hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte

-No lo sé…..no creo que sea buena idea –expresó algo temeroso y nervioso

Hitoshi nuevamente se acercó a Kai y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo fijamente, Kai por su parte no opuso resistencia, al contrario, colocó sus manos encima de las del joven japonés para sentirlas, sentir su calidez una vez más, su corazón estaba bastante acelerado y casi podía asegurar que saldría por su pecho

-No se si sea el destino o si haya explicación lógica pero….no quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida arrepintiéndome de porqué no hice algo –y lo besa nuevamente de manera tierna

Al sentir nuevamente ese delicioso contacto en sus labios Kai bajó la mirada y una vez más se separó del peliazul….estaba aún asustado por la experiencia y sobre todo por lo que el destino le tenía preparado, sin embargo el beso le había gustado, muy en el fondo se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo, algo pasaba en su interior que le provocaba deseo de volver a repetir la experiencia….pero él no era así, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería…..

-Por favor, dime que mañana te veré de nuevo –suplicaba Hitoshi ante la mirada perdida del peligris

-No puedo asegurártelo……-dijo finalmente bastante serio- quizás venga a este mismo lugar a la misma hora pero…….

-Con un quizás me basta, solo eso necesito, y así sabré si es el destino o no…..-respondió tranquilo sin dejar de mirarlo

Y así el joven ruso se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino rumbo al interior del bosque mientras Hitoshi lo veía irse…en su rostro se dibujaba la duda, la confusión, pero al mismo tiempo esa sensación de paz al haber encontrado algo que hubiese perdido hace mucho…..

El peligris seguía caminando al parecer sin rumbo fijo, iba pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ese momento, primero el sueño, luego encontrar al protagonista del mismo y finalmente que éste le haya dicho que soñó con él…..parecía cosa de locos¿cómo era posible que las cosas fueran así?...no tenía explicación alguna.

Pero no todo era malo…no…quedaba el beso……si, esa maravillosa experiencia que lo había hecho sentirse como nunca antes……

-Hitoshi……¿Qué rayos me pasa contigo¿Por qué cuando estoy contigo me siento diferente? Ya casi no recordaba lo que es sentirse enamorado…..Un momento¿Qué estoy diciendo? –dándose un leve golpecito en la frente- no estoy enamorado de él, apenas lo conozco…….ahhhhh, aunque, por otro lado, ese beso fue lo más hermoso que he sentido en mi vida y…..sinceramente me gustaría saber porqué a mi, porqué viniste a buscarme…..

Kai se detuvo, se quedó pensando por un momento, nada de lo que decía tenía sentido lógico, al menos no para él……Levantó la vista y se encontró ante una fortaleza impresionante de piedra y granito, sin darse cuenta había llegado sin querer a la Abadía y entonces recordó…..

-Yuriy……..

Entró a la abadía y siguió el largo pasillo que lo llevaba hacia el patio central, iba caminando pensando en todo y nada a la vez, sus ojos daban al piso y observa a de vez en cuando por los lados, solo por distracción…..

-Hasta que apareces Hiwatari….. –le dice un chico alto de cabellos plateados que lo observaba mientras entraba

-Como si te importara..

-Tienes razón, normalmente no me importaría –rodeándolo en círculo cual depredador- pero en este caso involucra a alguien que me interesa

Kai se le quedó mirando con tono desafiante, sabía que las intenciones de su "compañero" no eran buenas, sin embargo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de crear algún problema, simplemente se defendería……

-No tengo ganas de discutir contigo, solo pierdo mi tiempo….. –y pasó a su lado indiferentemente lo cual provocó que el peliplateado reaccionara ante tal acción

-Perderás más que eso si no te alejas de Yuriy –dijo mirándolo de reojo

-(parándose por completo pero sin voltear a verlo) ¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Si, es una amenaza, así que….. te aconsejo que te quites de mi camino antes de que sea muy tarde

-Ja, no me hagas reír Bryan

En uno de los pasillos superiores alguien se asomaba tímidamente por una de las columnas y escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras de aquella conversación…..

-¿Sabes? Cuando quiero algo no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, y tu no vas a ser ningún impedimento, sin embargo aún te guardo algo de respeto –sonriendo cínicamente- y no me gustaría tener que recurrir a la fuerza….

-Sigo sin entender qué es lo que buscas….¿A Yuriy? Pues entonces no es mi problema….

-No, yo creo que si lo es, porque te interpones entre él y yo –ya con más ira- sólo aléjate de él de una buena vez….

-Creo haberte dicho que entre Yuriy y yo no hay nada, nunca lo hubo ni lo habrá…..

-Nunca pensé que te olvidarás tan rápido de mi…. –dice una voz

Y en eso ambos chicos levantan la vista hacia la escalera y se dan cuenta de que Yuriy lo había escuchado todo, en su rostro se refleja dolor y tristeza, pero a la vez rabia, rabia por haber escuchado esas palabras de la boca de quien más le importa…..Comienza a bajar lentamente como si tratara de contener la furia que lo abordaba.

-¿De verdad ya no te acuerdas de lo que pasamos juntos? –cuestiona mirando fijamente a Kai

-Las cosas no son así Yuriy, no es lo que quise decir –dice tratando de defenderse

-No, seguramente no…pero lo dijiste, y eso es lo que importa

-Sabes que no es por ti, ya lo habíamos hablado…… -dice mirando al pelirrojo

-Un momento –interrumpe Bryan como tratando de entender la situación- entonces tu y Yuriy ya habían……sido pareja antes

-No es tu asunto Bryan –responde Yuriy enojado

-¡Vaya! Así que los dos ya hemos tenido el placer de tenerte en nuestra cama…..lo supuse, por algo tenían ese trato……

El peligris voltea hacia Bryan y lo mira confundido mientras éste sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿Eso es cierto…Yuriy? –pregunta Kai a su compañero viendo como trataba de ocultarle la mirada- dime que no estuviste con este tipo

Pero Yuriy no respondió solo bajó la mirada haciendo un gesto de dolor, como si no se ateriera a aceptar lo que había hecho…

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas y que sepas lo que haces –dijo Kai marchándose a su habitación

-Kai, espera…. –pero Bryan lo toma del brazo y lo sujeta

-Tenemos que hablar Ivanov –dice en tono serio- tienes que explicarme unas cuantas cositas…

-¡Suéltame idiota! -zafándose con fuerza- ¡Tu y yo terminamos hace mucho! No tengo que explicarte nada…..

Y se va tras Kai llamándolo para lograr llamar su atención……

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así Yuriy! –gritándole- Ya verás que vas a ser mío –diciendo esto último para si

Mientras tanto, Kai llega a su habitación sin hacer caso de lo que el pelirrojo venía gritándole.

-Kai…espera….hay que hablar…. –deteniéndose en la habitación mientras Kai se quitaba su bufanda

-Mira Yuriy……lo que hayas hecho es tu decisión

-Pero creo que te debo una explicación

-¿Y por qué deberías? Eres libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya te lo dije

-Pero es que no entiendes, yo….

-¿Tu qué? –interrumpiendo- estuviste con Bryan y punto, alguna razón debiste tener, fin de la historia….ouch! –tomando su mano lastimada ya que sintió un ligero dolor

-¿Estas bien? –mirando su mano- ¿Qué te sucedió en la mano? La traes vendada….

Y se estaba acercando para tocarla pero el peligris se alejó rápidamente

-No es nada….

-Te noto diferente –frunciendo el ceño- estás como ido, callado, tranquilo...y hasta parece que estás….feliz, no, así no eres tu

Era cierto, la mirada de Kai ahora tenía un brillo especial, su semblante estaba tranquilo y parecía que estaba en paz internamente, como si se sintiera en plenitud, hasta notaba que su carácter no era tan frío y distante como antes…

-No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que te vi así, pero ahora lo se –sonriendo- cuando estábamos juntos eras así……

……

**_:Flashback:_**

Era una noche fría de invierno en aquel paraíso blanco de los bosques de Rusia, a lo lejos una vieja construcción que servía de guarida para las noches a cero grados que provocaba el clima. En sus aposentos todo era paz y quietud, salvo por una de las habitaciones de la torre en la que el calor era mucho mayor que el propio fuego…..

En el lecho dos amantes, intercambiando sus máximos deseos el uno con el otro, ambos siendo partícipes de la unión más hermosa entre dos personas que se aman…..

-Te…amo… -decía entre suspiros el pelirrojo, su cuerpo lleno de sudor se movía al ritmo de su respiración

La mano de su amante se posó en su erecto miembro para comenzar a masajear con ímpetu el mismo y así provocarle una serie de sensaciones que lo tenían al borde de la locura.

Los gemidos iban en aumento conforme el peligris se movía más y más dentro de todo su ser, repasando su cuello con sus húmedos labios cubiertos de deseo hacia él.

No tardó mucho en que ambos amantes llegaran al climax de su acto, dejando escapar con el eco de sus voces la prueba más factible de que sus deseos fueron cumplidos……

-Kai…..Kai…… -repetía incesante el pelirrojo mientras calmaba su respiración

El peligris lo besaba tiernamente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas rojas por el calor. En ese instante lo miró y repitió su nombre…."Yuriy"…….

Entonces éste observó con calma cada punto de su rostro, sus ojos brillaban como el par de estrellas que los vigilaban desde el cielo, denotaban tanta pasión y serenidad que creyó que moriría ahí mismo ante tal espectáculo, su semblante estaba tranquilo y la frialdad que habitó siempre su corazón, por al menos esa noche, se había ido y daba paso al ser más hermoso y sincero que jamás había conocido, su compañero, su enemigo, su amigo…su amante…todo resumido en una sola palabra……Kai, una ligera pero profunda sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, cerrando los ojos y cayendo cansado en el pecho del pelirrojo…..

**_:Fin del Flashback:_**

…..

…..

Kai se quedó mirando a Yuriy, aún cuando recordaba aquellos momentos en los que efectivamente se sentía de ese modo, ahora la realidad no era muy diferente, comenzaba a sentir lo mismo…pero por otra persona……..

-Me gustaba cuando eras así…. –acercándose lentamente hacia él- no se porque estés así en este momento pero no quiero desaprovecharlo

-Yuriy…..

-Todavía te amo Kai…….–rozando sus labios con los de él- no me he olvidado de ti…..

Y tomándolo por la cintura se acercó aún más a él para poder así brindarle un apasionado beso…….

Continuará……………………

* * *

Hello¿Cómo les va, Porfa no me maten! Se que actualicé hasta ahorita pero he tenido un buen de trabajo, creanme que hago lo posible, y espero que ahora ya pueda hacerlo más pronto. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio mucho ññ. Esta capitulo fue cortito, lo se, es que de repente tuve una sequía cerebral y ya no se me ocurría nada j eje, pero pronto habrá más acción. Bien, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus reviews para saber como voy, quizás vaya lento o de plano ni al caso con mi historia pero eso lo sabré si me dicen sus opiniones. Muchas Gracias! Nos vemos pronto! Bye!

**Respuestas Reviews: **

**O-Rhin-San**:Hi! Gracias! Oye me da gusto estar entre tus favoritos jaja, es todo un honor hermanita! Y bueno, ya te dejé unos cuantos reviews a tus historias (muy buenas por cierto) espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y espero verte muuuy pronto por aquí otra vez, igual por el foro (disculpa si no me he metido pero es que el trabajo!) Bye!

**Hae Uchiha:** Hola de nuevo! Na, ni te preocupes por eso, mira que me tardo en actualizar, la que debería perdón debo ser yo, ups! Tu sabes, hay mucho trabajo hoy en día, j eje. Pero igual, seguiré actualizando mientras gente tan linda como tu me de esos ánimos (Gracias!), así que no te preocupes por eso ññ. Y si, hasta yo lo digo, el anterior era demasiado ¿cursi¿raro¿largo, no se, algo tenia que no'mas no pero creo que este ya va mejor, Gracias por decir de la descriptiva y redacción, fíjate que son como mi coco pero ahí voy saliendo a flote poco a poco. Thanks a lot por tus ánimos, me inspiran a seguirle, y bueno, espero que te guste esta capitulo, te prometo que el siguiente lo subiré más pronto sale? Ok, nos vemos! Bye!  
**Patin**: Jeje, Hola, me gusta tu nick! ññ, está curioso. Gracias por tus comentarios, aja, si, ami también me gusta la pareja que hace con Yuriy, de hecho es una de mis parejas favoritas pero en esta ocasión quise darle un cambio al asunto ya que no en muchos fics lo ponen con Hitoshi y creo que puede haber grandes cosas entre ellos, pero mientras tanto, no descartes a Yuriy, siempre hay algo que queda al final no?.Je, por lo pronto te dejo este cap. ojalá te guste y quizá hayas cositas que por ahí resulten luego contraproducentes, en fin, espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Gracias! Bye!

**Darck Alexa Hiwatari**: Hi, gracias por tu review! Me da mucha alegría que mi humilde historia te haya gustado, jeje, gracias, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y ojalá sigas por aquí. Bye! ññ


	4. Desde antes de conocerte

NOTA: los personajes de Beyblade usados para esta historia así como la trama de Beyblade son propiedad de Aoki Takao, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

_Basado en G Revolution_

_Dedicado a Hae Uchiha (¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!)_

"**Fuego a cero grados"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capítulo 4: Desde Antes De Conocerte**

………….

………….

"**_I knew I loved you befote I met you, _**

_Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_Pienso que soñaba contigo en vida_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte_

**_I have been waiting all my life"_**

_He estado esperando toda mi vida_

……………

………………

-Todavía te amo Kai…….–rozando sus labios con los de él- no me he olvidado de ti…..

Y tomándolo por la cintura se acercó aún más a él para poder así brindarle un apasionado beso…….

-Yuriy yo –interponiendo su mano entre ambos- lo lamento pero, ya no siento lo mismo por ti

El pelirrojo se separó lentamente de Kai y esbozó una cálida sonrisa

-Hay alguien más ¿cierto?...lo sé por la manera en la que aceptaste mi beso…..no, definitivamente no eres el mismo

-Tu lo has dicho, hace tiempo que ya no soy el mismo, no desde que tu…

-¿Desde que yo qué? –mirándolo fijamente- porqué no lo dices ya, desde que te lastimé ¿no es así?

-Me hiciste mucho daño…..

-Sabes que esa nunca fue mi intención

-Pero eso no importa ya. Yo te amaba en serio y tu…solo jugaste conmigo..

-No fue así como sucedieron las cosas Kai

-¿Ah no? entonces dime…-se cruza de brazos y lo mira- ¿Cuánto fue lo que te pagó Boris por acostarte conmigo y convencerme de quedarme en el equipo, que yo recuerde eso nunca me lo dijiste

-De acuerdo, está bien. Acepto que al principio lo hice porque Boris me lo pidió pero lo arruiné…me enamoré de ti –le dice el pelirrojo acercándosele lentamente

-Ya no se que creer de ti….me rompiste el corazón Yuriy y gracias a eso me volví insensible y temeroso de amar otra vez hasta que….

-Hasta que encontraste a otro ¿no es cierto? Alguien que te dio lo que yo nunca pude….

-Solo alguien que me hizo creer que es posible amar de nuevo

-Y….¿puedo saber quien es él¿Quién fue el que encendió de nuevo tu corazón?

-Su nombre no importa, ni de dónde es….eso no es trascendente

-¿Y cómo sabes que te corresponderá¿Cómo sabes que no jugará contigo como….lo hice yo?

-Jamás lo entenderías…...-sonriendo- eso es algo que solo yo se

-Ojalá algún día me perdones –comenzando a irse- Y nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará dejar de amarte, te lo probaré algún día…

Yuriy comprendió en ese momento que aquel Kai que algún día lo amó regresaba, ese ser apasionado volvía y el fuego de su corazón ardía de nuevo.

Kai lo veía irse, sonrió ligeramente pero ahora se sentía más seguro sobre sus sentimientos, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel joven de sus sueños, ese chico que lo besó aquella tarde y que con ese beso logró tocar su corazón.

¿Podría ser cierto que los destinos de ambos debían cruzarse? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo…y debía ir mañana con él y aclarar sus dudas.

-Hitoshi… ¿De verdad has venido por mi? –pensaba reflexivo

Entonces el peligris fue y se acostó para descansar, mañana era un día crucial para él y para su vida……

………………

………………

Al día siguiente Kai se levantó muy temprano, estaba tranquilo pero a la vez emocionado, hoy vería a aquel muchacho de sus sueños…..ese que lo cautivó, la verdad era que tenía muchas ganas de verlo..de probar sus labios otra vez, si bien ayer se había sentido un poco nervioso y temeroso, hoy se sentía de maravilla y mucho más confiado…..

Pero al llegar al lugar y la hora indicados Hitoshi no estaba. Eso al principio le pareció lo más normal, sin embargo, muy dentro de él tenía una leve e infundada sospecha de temor, temor de que no llegara….naturalmente Kai comenzó a impacientarse…..

Y en eso siente que unos brazos lo rodean por detrás, la calidez de su tacto le recuerda el día en que lo vio por primera vez…

-Siento haber tardado –le dice el peliazul dulcemente al oído mientras Kai voltea lentamente para percatarse si es él en verdad

-Sabía que vendrías, lo sabía –prosiguió el peliazul

Pero Kai ya no respondió, solo se le acercó y lo tomó del hombro para en ese momento besarlo con pasión saboreando nuevamente sus dulces labios. Debía hacerlo, debía sentirlo de nuevo para cerciorarse de lo que sentía, probar de nuevo sus labios, saborearlos hasta cansarse y hasta más no poder….El peliazul le correspondió de la misma manera mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos

-¿Por qué veniste a buscarme?... ¿Quien eres en realidad? –le dice el peligris en un susurro sin alejarse de su tibio rostro envuelto en deseo

-Solo soy una persona común y corriente que vino a buscar al amor de su vida….

-Pero ni siquiera me conoces...-sonriendo junto a él- como es posible que puedas saber si me amas, que yo soy el amor de tu vida….

Hitoshi lo besa de nuevo tiernamente y con desesperación, la misma que tenía el joven cuando lo vio.

-Te amé en mis sueños y…ahora, se hacen realidad¿no lo ves, tu y yo debíamos encontrarnos, tu y yo somos el uno para el otro..

-No lo sé Hitoshi….-bajando su cabeza y alejándose de él

-¿Qué sucede Kai? –mirándolo preocupado

-Es solo que –suspirando- no se si pueda…esto es demasiado para mi

-Entonces ¿por qué viniste?. Si no pudieras hacerlo no estarías conmigo, aquí y ahora

-pero¿no te das cuenta, todo esto no es mas que una ilusión –viéndolo con tristeza- no es posible que nos hayamos encontrado por…un sueño

-¡No!. no es una ilusión! –tomándole la mano- es nuestra realidad¿puedes sentirme? Le acerca su mano a su rostro- yo si te siento, esto no puede ser más real –y lo abraza

Kai cerró sus ojos y sintió el cálido aliento del peliazul en su rostro mientras pasaba saliva con un poco de dificultad.

-Dijiste que habías soñado conmigo ¿Cómo…fue …ese sueño?

-Fue muy extraño….Un día soñé que estaba en un lugar muy obscuro, lleno de tinieblas…todo a mi alrededor era un obscuro abismo y yo, estaba acostado, me encontraba acostado mirando hacia la nada, sentía mucho miedo…mucho dolor…de repente una sombra comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, la oscuridad me consumía lentamente, quería gritar pero no podía…quería huir pero no podía moverme…me sentía muy triste…deprimido

Kai lo miró y pudo notar que una lágrima caía de su rostro

-Pero…entonces llegaste tu –prosiguió- vi tu rostro entre toda esa obscuridad, si eras tu, vi tus hermosos ojos violetas, tu pálido rostro acercándose a mi y me dijiste…"no te voy a abandonar"

Y me tomaste de la mano y me ayudaste a levantarme y toda la obscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse….no imaginas la paz que sentí al momento en que tuve tu piel con la mía, en ese momento mi corazón dejó de doler porque estabas tu….

Kai lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos cristalinos denotaban una cierta tristeza pero muy en el fondo, también alegría y paz…él lo sabía porque su sueño había sido similar, los mismos sentimientos, las mismas sensaciones, eso en verdad lo dejó más que impresionado.

-Me pediste que te encontrara, que me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti, por eso vine aquí, el destino se encargó de indicarme el lugar. Kai tu aliviaste mi dolor, la más grande tristeza, me devolviste la vida –le dijo el peliazul

-Yo…Hitoshi –mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción- también soñé contigo….tu, también me ayudaste, me diste esperanza

-¿lo ves? Nuestro destino era encontrarnos, nos necesitábamos el uno al otro Kai –y lo besa de nuevo- te amo….

-Creo…que yo también te amo –susurrándole- si te necesito….

Kai estaba tranquilo, ahora sus dudas ya se habían esfumado, se sentía dichoso, algo en su corazón surgió de nuevo, un deseo…una pasión.

Cierto era que estaba lastimado desde hacia tiempo por Yuriy y que eso le había dado mucha inseguridad, temía ser herido de nuevo y había ocultado su corazón al mundo, sin embargo, ese joven delante suyo que lo besaba y lo protegía calidamente había logrado encontrarlo, de entre el dolor, lo salvó.

-Supe que te amaba desde antes de conocerte y ahora que te encuentro no quiero perderte –y lo besa tiernamente

Kai le devolvió el gesto, estaba muy seguro y se sentía pleno, ambos se abrazaron en ese instante disfrutando del momento y de las sensaciones que experimentaron.

-Si, ahora lo sé –piensa Kai- tal vez no te conozca, tal vez no sepa porqué pasó esto pero….gracias a ti me siento vivo de nuevo.

Y se aferró con ternura a su cuerpo

-Te necesito Kai…… -le dijo

-Yo también… quiero estar contigo

………………

………………

_**Mas tarde, en la Abadía….**_

……………….

………………

Yuriy caminaba pensativo por los pasillos de la vieja Abadía, iba muy silencioso y reflexivo en torno a su conversación de ayer con Kai, verdaderamente debía mostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba y que si lo amaba, no quería perderlo….

De repente sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el brazo con fuerza y lo sacaba de su camino.

-tenemos que hablar Yuriy…

-¡Idiota¡Suéltame! –le dijo el pelirrojo enojado

-Con que no tenías nada que ver con Kai eh?

-Yo nunca te dije eso, estás loco Bryan, ya alucinas

-Si, estoy loco…pero por ti –acercándosele mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared

-No me asustas….

-¿Por qué insistes con Hiwatari? Según dijo ayer ya no tiene nada contigo, mejor no pierdas tiempo, aquí esto yo…-sonriéndole lascivamente

-Ja ja¿Qué te hace pensar que te haría caso? Fijarme en ti…..

-Eso no es lo que decías cuando estábamos juntos querido Yu…

-¡Oh Bryan¿Todavía crees que era en serio? Pues te diré que fuiste una mera distracción….realmente no eres tan bueno…no como Kai

-Deberías cerciorarte una vez más –rodeándolo por la cintura- quizá cambies de opinión –mordisqueando su lóbulo

-Mmmmm…no lo creo –zafándose- aún te falta mucho…

-je je, esta bien, esta bien, como quieras…pero creo que a Kai no le interesas, no más. Si no ¿dónde crees que estuvo anteanoche cuando no llegó a dormir¿y hoy? Salió desde la mañana y no ha regresado….seguramente ya encontró un substituto…alguien a su altura, más bien dicho, a su bajeza…..

-Di lo que quieras Bryan pero no pienso quitar el dedo del renglón. Lo conquistaré de nuevo y tú lo verás…. –le dijo mientras retomaba su camino

-¡Claro, lo que tu digas mi amor….Pero si no, recuerda que tienes un lugar en mi cama

Y Yuriy siguió su camino mientras su amigo lo veía irse.

…………………….

…………………….

_**Mientras tanto, en otro lado, una cabaña pequeña cercana…..**_

……………………..

……………………..

Ya era un poco tarde, la noche comenzaba a caer y el frío volvía a hacerse presente.

Kai y Hitoshi habían pasado prácticamente todo el día juntos, solo estando el uno con el otro hablando de sus sueños, de los que significaron y lo más importante, que ahora estaban juntos.

Ambos se encontraban recargados sobre la cama de Kai, estaba abrazados y entrelazando sus manos y sus dedos en señal de afecto mientras el fuego de la chimenea les brindaba un poco de calor en aquella fría noche…..

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo está tu mano¿aún te duele? –le preguntó de repente el japonés tomándole la mano lastimada con delicadeza

-No, no, ya no. Ya sanó, gracias a ti –le dice dándole un beso

-Me alegro. No me gusta ver que sufres…..porque yo también lo siento

Hitoshi lo miró pero Kai desvió la mirada inmediatamente como tratando de evitar hablar de "ese" tema y no se trataba precisamente sobre su mano…..

-¿Puedo preguntare algo? –prosiguió- ¿Por qué me tuviste miedo la primera vez que te besé¿Por qué sentí que sufrías?

El peligris dudó por un momento de responder, no sabía si debía decirlo o no, sin embargo la confianza que le hizo sentir Hitoshi en ese momento fue más que suficiente y de ese modo quizá podría al fin liberarse de ese sentimiento que lo había reprimido durante tanto tiempo.

-Alguien a quien quise mucho me lastimó….la persona que más amaba en este mundo solo jugó conmigo. Cuando me enteré de la verdad, todo mi mundo se vino abajo, me sentí incapaz de volver a confiar en alguien porque temía que me lastimaran de nuevo –abrazándose del pecho de Hitoshi- no quería saber nada más del amor y pensé que podía esconderme, esconder mi corazón y sentimientos pero….entonces llegaste tu, me hiciste sentir como aquella vez en la me enamoré plenamente….pero también tuve miedo

-Descuida mi amor, yo no voy a lastimarte nunca…al contrario –acercándose a su rostro- te voy a proteger siempre y, ya no deberás temer jamás……

-Quizá suene un tanto ilógico y sin razón pero...te amo….solo así de simple y sin explicación… -le dijo serenamente el ruso- ahora ya no me importa lo que pasó, solo quiero vivir este momento, contigo….

-Yo también te amo, lo sabes desde siempre ¿no?

Hitoshi tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo besó tiernamente mientras el más joven le correspondía al contacto acariciando parte del sedoso cabello azul que caía de su frente.

-Ahora es tu turno… -mirándolo sonriente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que ahora te toca decirme qué fue lo que te pasó que te causó mucho dolor…..por tu sueño debió haber sido algo muy fuerte ¿no es así?

Hitoshi se quedó serio un momento, respiró profundamente y miró a Kai, su semblante había cambiado de repente, estaba pálido y su mirada se volvió triste. Kai estaba preocupado, esos ojos color otoño del japonés denotaban algo más, algo que lo había hecho sufrir mucho, pero no sabía que era….

-Vamos, dímelo, sabes que estoy contigo –le susurró dulcemente el ruso mientras Hitoshi solo sonrió

-¿Sabes? No vale la pena que te lo diga, ya no es importante lo que haya sucedido, ahora solo quiero enfocarme en ti y nada más –y lo besó

-¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que hay algo más en todo esto…. Algo que no me quieres decir ¿Qué sucede? –lo miró extrañado

-No, no, solo…..eso ya pasó y no viene al caso recordarlo, ya no…

-Pero, cuando me contaste tu sueño querías llorar ¿no es así? Algo debió dolerte demasiado como para que hayas soñado de esa manera….

-Si…si lo fue –expresó con aire de tristeza- ¡Pero ya pasó! Ahora, solo necesito estar contigo, Kai...te amo…..te necesito…..

Y en ese momento lo tomó por la cintura y sin dejar de mirarlo lo fue recostando con delicadeza sobre la cama, lo colocó de tal modo que su joven ruso quedara debajo de él y poder así disfrutar más libremente de él, de su cuerpo, de su ser….

Acto seguido comenzó a darle pequeños pero profundos besos, recorriendo desde su rostro hasta llegar al cuello para así quedarse un rato sobre de él mientras que sus manos acariciaban suavemente cada parte de su cuerpo…

Kai lo miró, si bien estaba un poco nervioso, sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería hacer su nuevo amor, pero también sabía que deseaba compartir con él esa maravillosa experiencia, ya no había más duda, lo amaba…desde antes de conocerlo lo sabía.. Solo sentía que ese ser delante suyo ya era parte de su vida, la otra parte que le faltaba.

_**There's just no rhyme or reason,**_

_Solo no hay rima o razón_

**_Oly these sense of completion,_**

_Solo ésta sensación de realización,_

_**An in your eyes**_

_Y en tus ojos_

_**I see the missing pieces**_

_Veo las piezas faltantes_

_**I'm searching for**_

_Que estoy buscando_

Ambos chicos se miraron, en sus rostros se reflejaba un profundo deseo de ser parte el uno del otro y de entregarse a sus pasiones, de dejar, por esta noche, que sus corazones los dirigieran y ambos se fundieran en aquel maravilloso acto.

Así lo comprendió Hitoshi y mientras le sonreía comenzó a besarlo tiernamente al tiempo que su mano se iba introduciendo curiosamente por debajo de sus ropas lo cual provocó que el joven ruso lanzara un placentero suspiro. Por su parte Kai le devolvió el gesto y de la misma manera lo besaba y colocaba sus manos por encima de la cabeza del peliazul para así entrelazar sus dedos con su sedoso y fino cabello

La noche avanzaba y con ella el acto de aquellos jóvenes iba tomando cada vez más forma, sus caricias se volvieron cada vez más apasionadas y llenas de amor, de repente Hitoshi dejó su placentera labor en el cuello de su amado para subir con sus labios hasta su oído y de paso recorrer parte de su rostro con delicadeza, para así comenzar a lamer suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja al tiempo que daba pequeños mordiscos, a lo que su joven ruso respondió con un leve gemido.

-Eso….se siente…bien…. –dijo con dificultad el peligris mientras una de sus manos se entrelazaba con la de su amante en una expresión más de ternura

En eso, el joven ruso comenzó a quitarle poco a poco el abrigo que cubría a su acompañante hasta despojarlo totalmente de este y dejando al descubierto el perfecto y bien formado torso del japonés quien al instante sonrió para hacerle lo mismo al peligris.

-ahora…estamos juntos…. –susurró Hitoshi- y no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado…..esta vez no….. –dijo para si mientras contemplaba al hermoso ser que amaba

-mmmm… ¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué te detienes?... ¿Acaso ya no quieres hacerlo? –le preguntó mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa

-Es solo que, me gusta contemplarte…..verte como en mi sueño…..

Ambos se sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar cálidamente mientras Hitoshi despojaba a Kai de las últimas prendas dejándolo ahora si totalmente desnudo, pero claro, Kai no iba dejar que tomase ventaja y de igual manera entre risas y besos traviesos le quitaba igualmente el resto de su ropa a su adorado Hitoshi…. Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar tiernas caricias entre ellos, sus manos se deslizaban por todas partes sintiendo cada parte de sus cuerpos como si fuese la primera vez, ambos abrazados ante el calor del fuego de aquella chimenea….

Pero ese calor no era suficiente, a medida que sus cuerpos rozaban unos con otros, la intensidad de sus gemidos aumentaba y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos la atención que requerían. Hitoshi lo tenía abrazado por la cintura mientras que pasaba sus labios por todo el pecho del ruso haciendo que éste suspirara cada vez con más fuerza.

De súbito, el peliazul bajó una de sus manos hasta llegar a un área por de más sensible para cualquiera, tomó entonces con delicadeza el miembro erecto del ruso y comenzó a masajearlo lento pero profundo, mientras Kai cerraba los ojos en señal de éxtasis y se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de su amor.

Sus gemidos iban en aumento conforme seguía con su placentera labor sobre él, Kai lo miraba mientras el peliazul lo llenaba de besos en el cuello y dejaba que sus manos recorrieran enteramente su cuerpo, explorando cada lugar y haciéndola suya al instante.

Lo que Kai estaba sintiendo en ese momento no podía compararse con lo que alguna vez tuvo con Yuriy, en esta ocasión sus sentimientos eran más fuertes y por alguna extraña razón sentía que, a pesar de solo conocer a Hitoshi unos cuantos días, podía estar seguro de que aquel ser no lo abandonaría jamás y que se estaban entregando totalmente el uno al otro.

El peligris estaba a punto de llegar a su éxtasis final cuando de repente sintió que aquella sensación se paraba de golpe y pudo notar que Hitoshi había dejado incompleto el trabajo en aquella zona, lo miró extrañado y con un poco de molestia al tiempo que el peliazul se levantaba de él para bajar lentamente hacia su miembro e introducirlo en su boca.

Súbitamente Kai sintió de nuevo ese fuego recorrerle la sangre, su cuerpo se tensó e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras una ola de placer lo cubría al tiempo que Hitoshi degustaba su miembro y lo lamía con fuerza desde la base hasta la punta recorriéndolo enteramente hasta que Kai no pudo más y derramó su semilla en el interior de la boca del peliazul quien lo tomaba gustoso.

La respiración del peligris volvía a su normalidad, Hitoshi lo abrazó de nuevo y probaba sus labios dejando en ellos rastro de aquel sabor dulce amargo de su ser. Los dos estaban nuevamente en pleno éxtasis de pasión, saboreando sus labios, recorriendo sus cuerpos exhaustos llenos de sudor y amándose con desesperación.

-Soy…tan feliz Kai…… no sabes cuanto ansiaba tenerte junto a mi –le dijo susurrándole al oído lo que hizo que Kai se aferrara más a él

En ese momento Hitoshi se colocó nuevamente encima de su joven amante y con sus dos manos fue abriendo lentamente las piernas de Kai para poder así acercársele peligrosamente e introducir su miembro poco a poco en él. Kai se quejó dolorosamente y su respiración se agitó, Hitoshi se percató de ello y trató de apaciguar su dolor besando sensiblemente su cuello hasta que el peligris rompió el beso, señal de que estaba listo. Entonces Hitoshi comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de su ser, subía y bajaba con delicadeza al tiempo que los gemidos de su amante aumentaron la intensidad del momento, ambos jadeaban de placer y los movimientos del peliazul se hicieron más rápidos y profundos, deseando llegar hasta lo más profundo de aquel ser que lo cautivó, Kai por su parte aferraba sus uñas en la espalda de su amante provocándole ciertos rasguños…..

De repente, de entre los gemidos y jadeos, y de entre el vaivén de sus perfectos cuerpos envueltos en sudor, Kai sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba hasta el límite y, al mismo tiempo los chicos lanzaban un extasiado grito de placer, señal de que habían culminado su acto, mientras sintió como un cálido líquido se descargaba en su interior y que realmente se sentía muy bien….

_**A thousand angels dance around you**_

_Mil ángeles danzan a tu alrededor_

_**I am complete now taht I've found you**_

_Estoy completo ahora que te he encontrado_

Ambos jóvenes aún respiraban agitados y estaba agotados, Kai permanecía con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse mientras Hitoshi con un hermoso gesto de amor le acariciaba delicadamente la frente y le quitaba los pocos mechones de cabello que habían caído en su cara durante ese tiempo….lo besaba tiernamente mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo y entonces el peligris se recostó sobre su pecho al tiempo que daba pequeñas caricias con sus dedos mientras su amante de ensueño lo abrazaba de manera protectora

Los dos yacían ahora juntos en aquel lecho cubiertos por una gruesa manta debido a la baja temperatura del lugar, ahora ya estaban más tranquilos pues su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y la habitación había quedado nuevamente en silencio. Estaban ahora descansando y durmiendo un poco debido a la exhaustiva tarea, al menos eso parecía pues Hitoshi no había podido dejar de mirarlo, durmiendo ahí a su lado…realmente se veía hermoso….

-Kai….no tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir…. –le dijo en un susurro creyendo que aún dormía plácidamente

-Ahora lo sé… -le respondió alegremente sin aún abrir sus ojos y ligeramente adormilado

Hitoshi sonrió tiernamente mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Te amo Kai, con toda mi alma… -le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda

-Yo también te amo….

Y diciendo esto volvió a recostarse en su dulce amante ocultando el rostro en su cuello y volvía a cerrar sus ojitos en espera de que lo que estaba viviendo, si era un sueño, no terminara jamás……

_Continuará………….._

* * *

_NOTAS: este capitulo contiene fragmentos de la canción "I knew i loved tou before I met you" de Savage Garde, por lo tanto la canción usada para este capitulo les pertenece a ellos._

Hola! Ahhh, si, otra vez lo hice…jeje, me tardé mucho! ññ, lo siento, ya hasta pena me da porque ustedes bien lindos que me dejan reviews muy gratificantes y yo aquí tardándome mis quinientas ññ j eje je. De verdad mis disculpas, les prometo que haré un enorme esfuerzo para el siguiente. Okas, les dejo otro capitulo más, espero les guste, no se, a ver que tal me quedó el intento de lemon entre Kai y Hito, ahhh soy re mala para esto! Y no se creo que está quedando muy cursi ¿no, je je, y eso que me gusta la cursilería pero de plano creo que me pasé XD. En fin, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero verlos de nuevo por aquí para que me den sus opiniones con este capitulo, cómo va la historia, si les gusta, qué le falta, etc….. ññ nos vemos pronto! se los prometo! Bye!

_**Respuestas Reviews:**_

**Hae uchiha: **Hola! Ahhhh, sabes, me da mucho gusto que aún después de todo lo que me tardo en actualizar y todo eso pues aún sigas aquí, je je, eso es muy gratificante para mi ññ. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, ji ji, gracias por decir que mi historia es buena, eso me alienta mucho a seguir, porque te diré que luego ya no se me ocurre qué poner, ahh, solo cuando me llega inspiración XD. Y bueno, este capitulo no se si te dejará otra vez enganchada, y eso que iba a dejar el lemon entre Kai y Hito para el siguiente capitulo pero…no se, me gustó la escena y decidí incluirla, espero te guste ññ. Y si, te juro que trataré de no tardar, pero es que pues el trabajo…..ji ji. Me esforzaré¡lo prometo! ññ. A ver que tal te pareció este capitulo, ya vez a Yuriy, mmmm algo tramará, ya verás..je je. Bueno, me despido, muchas gracias de nuevo y espero verte otra vez por aquí (j aja, aunque me tarde mil años! ññ) y oye, tu tampoco has actualizado tu fic "mal entendido" ññ, me dejaste bien enganchada con la pareja de Hitoshi y Yuriy! Please ojalá lo actualices pronto porque me gusta mucho esa historia y pinta para buena XD. Okis, nos estamos viendo por ahí! Bye!

**Aika Mizaki: **Hello, ññ, gustazo que me da que sigas mis fics, tanto este como el de crónicas, muchas gracias! Y bueno, mi deseo es continuar el fic y acabarlo, aunque confieso que he tenido severos problemas de inspiración y luego ya no se me ocurre nada ji ji, pero si, la idea es acabarlo aunque tarde un poquito ññ. Y tienes razón, lástima que casi no haya de esat parejita, me gustan mucho juntos y bueno debo decir que eso me inspira a seguirle para que salga lo mejor posible y sea una buena historia. Lemon entre Kai y Yuriy….uy! bueno fue un pequeño recuerdo pero habrá muchas cosas más adelante, por lo pronto te dejo en este capitulo un intento de lemon entre Kai y Hito, a ver que tal salió porque no soy muy buena para eso que digamos ññ. Y que Hitoshi se pondrá triste, mmm, no se, más delante quizá…pero el motivo no te lo diré! Ji ji ññ. Bueno, pues muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá te vea otra vez por aquí y me digas que te pareció el capitulo oki?. Bye!

**O-Rhin-San** Hi hermanita, si ha alguien de quien me gusta recibir reviews son de ti, es que siempre me hechas muchas porras ji ji ññ (claro sin menospreciar a los demás, todos son fabulosos ññ). Ahh, bueno, gracias por tus comentarios, hace tiempo te contesté este review a tu mail porque habia cositas que quería decirte, no se si te acuerdes, pero en fin. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap. anterior, je je, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude pero se que nunca estaré a la altura de las verdaderas escritoras ji ji!. Ojalá te guste este capitulo, a ver cómo quedó el "encuentro" entre Kai y Hito, no, soy mala mala para eso pero el intento se hace ññ. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, eres mi hermana favorita (shhhhh, pero no le digas a nadie eh XD). Okis, bueno, ni creas que me he olvidado del fic que te prometi que voy a dedicarte, solo deja me despejo de tantas cosas del trabajo, escuela, vida etc… de etc… y comenzaré a escribirlo pronto ññ. Qué bueno que te gustó el flashback de Yu y Kai…si, fue tierno! Me gustó! Pero más me gustó el de Kai y Hito juntos XD. Bie, me despido ahora si, nos leemos pronto hermanita, muchas gracias por todo y espero me digas que te pareció este cap. oki? Bye!

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden**Holas, je je, gracias por tu review! Bienvenida! Je je. Ah, qué bueno que te gustó su encuentro ññ, aquí en este capitulo puse otro mejor ñaca, ñaca, bueno, eso espero XD, y si, fue tierno, es que…me gustan ese tipo de fics, todos tiernos y lindos! (pero no en demasía ññ). Ahhh, gracias por tus comentarios sobre la actitud de los personajes, eso me ayudó bastante en verdad. Y bueno, si, en parte tienes mucha razón con lo que dijiste sobre lo de Kai y Yuriy, bueno, ahí cometí si un grave error puesto que quizá no lo supe describir bien el capitulo, se me fue el hilo y puse algo que quizá no era muy coherente, pero la intención principal es que Yuriy y Kai ya tenían algo que ver pero de ese hecho deriva su actitud con Hitoshi y el porqué se sintió como se sintió, de hecho ya en este capitulo lo explico. Si, es cierto, el tener esa experiencia te hace ser abierto a las posibilidades, sin embargo quise que Kai tuviera una actitud un tanto de temor por lo que le había pasado con Yuriy. Pero bueno, ahora si creo se me pasó la mano y exageré XD, de cualquier modo te agradezco infinitamente la observación ññ¿me creerás que no me percaté de ello, en verdd mil gracias, tus comentarios fueron muy fructíferos para mi ññ. Y bueno, aquí esta el capitulo en el que se explica porqué, ojalá te guste y me digas qué onda, si te gustó, etc…ññ Nos estamos leyendo! Gracias! Bye!

**Darck Alexa Hiwatari**Hola de nuevo! Mucho gusto de que sigas por aquí, je je, ahh, es que Bryan, no me cae mal, en serio! XD pero igual tiene que haber un malo en la historia XD, na! No te preocupes, tendrá su momento. Muchísimas Gracias por tus comentarios, ah, en verdad me da mucho gusto recibir tus valioso reviews y gracias por los ánimos que me das ññ. Ahh, mil disculpas por haber actualizado hasta ahorita, sep, es que le trabajo…y el jefe…no me dan tiempo de nada! ji ji, pero al fin! Al fin! Ahora si esta listo el nuevo cap. Te prometo que haré lo posible para el siguiente oki? Y Bryan solito…mmmmm. No sé, quizá por allí tenga una sorpresita XD, je je, no, la verdad es que no me gusta dejar a nadie solito, así que no te preocupes ññ. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios sobre mi fic, me agrada que sea de tu agrado ji ji ji. Nos estamos leyendo por allí, Bye!


	5. Por el lado obscuro del pasado

NOTA: los personajes de Beyblade usados para esta historia así como la trama de Beyblade son propiedad de Aoki Takao, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

_Dedicado a Hae Uchiha (¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!)_

"**Fuego a cero grados"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capítulo 5: Por el lado oscuro del pasado**

_No se en donde me encuentro…….no puedo ver nada, todo a mi alrededor parece oscuro y sin forma, nada puedo distinguir de entre las sombras, tampoco puedo saber si mis ojos son los que ven o es mi alma la que lo siente…… he perdido toda noción del tiempo, no se si es de día o de noche o si hace frío o calor, mi cuerpo no tiene sensaciones, solo permanezco inerte ante un extraño y débil sonido que se escucha a lo lejos y que sin embargo puedo reconocer…..se oye como…como si me estuvieran llamando………..Kai…Kai……no conozco la voz, hay mucho eco en el aire y mi nombre retumba entre mis oídos con ligereza……solo eso puedo sentir……_

_Pero…… ¿qué es esto?... ¿Qué está sucediendo?...creo…creo que veo algo….un extraño haz de luz que aparece…...es muy brillante y…. me lastima, mis ojos permanecen cerrados pero no puedo abrirlos…yo…¡no puedo hacerlo, mis párpados me pesan en demasía……las sombras a mi alrededor comienzan a desparecer, pero aún sigo aturdido, no logro distinguir nada todavía….¡esas voces, de nuevo escucho mi nombre entre ruidos, esos sonidos extraños se meten en mi cabeza y no me dejan en paz, se escuchan cada vez más cerca de mi….._

_Mi cuerpo…..¡comienzo a sentirlo!…mis manos, mis brazos, mis piernas…..pero, un momento….¡No puedo moverme!...siento una gran pesadez, mis músculos no me responden…..siento un gran dolor recorrerme de pies a cabeza, mi cuerpo siente punzadas agudas por doquier…..¡calor!...¡frío, como si el mismo fuego del infierno me congelara las venas y me hirviera la sangre……..tengo miedo…..no puedo……. respirar, mi corazón late muy lentamente…..creo, creo que moriré….sino es que ya lo estoy……_

_-Kai……¡resiste!……..¡No Kai!... ¡Por favor!..._

El peligris despertó súbitamente emitiendo un hondo suspiro levantándose parcialmente de la cama, su rostro empapado en sudor, su cuerpo temblando y……aún de noche en aquella cabaña……todo había sido un sueño, sin embargo parecía tan real, aún podía sentir que aquel escalofrío le recorría la sangre….

-Kai….¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Hitoshi levemente adormilado

-Nada, nada….solo fue un sueño….. –respondió entre suspiros-…… no te preocupes

Kai se encontraba un poco agitado, su respiración entrecortada lo delataba y Hitoshi se dio cuenta de que eso había sido más que un simple sueño; lo miró con dulzura y con su mano comenzó a retirar con delicadeza el sudor de su rostro, aún cuando Kai se resistía un poco argumentando que todo estaba bien y que no necesitaba ayuda, al final terminó por aceptarla.

-Descuida…aquí estoy, contigo, y no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño –le dijo brindándole un suave beso en los labios

El bicolor lo miró y asintió, si bien estaba aún un poco aturdido por la pesadilla también se sentía tranquilo junto a él, de nuevo esa sensación de calidez, la misma que sintió aquel día en que se encontraron por primera vez. Hitoshi lo abrazó protectoramente y lo atrajo hacia su pecho mientras se recargaba sobre de él y ambos volvían a recostarse y descansar…..

-Duerme tranquilo, yo vigilaré tus sueños….-expresó con ternura mientras acomodaba su rostro entre los cabellos de su chico y cerraba los ojos.

-"_Un sueño……..¿Acaso habrá sido solo eso?...¿Por qué aún sigo teniendo esas pesadillas?... ¿Qué me está pasando?..."_

………………………

………………………

………………………

_**Al día siguiente……….**_

Kai despertó esa mañana, el sol invernal se colaba débilmente entre los árboles y el aire aún gélido chocaba sutilmente contra las ventanas de la cabaña, aún adormilado y entre sueños se levantó mientras trataba de despabilarse restregándose los ojos y estirándose ligeramente.

-Veo que ya te levantaste…..ya era hora dormilón –le dijo alegremente Hitoshi, quien ya se encontraba vestido e impecablemente arreglado.

El peliazul sonrió mientras se le acercaba lentamente, se sentó junto a él en la cama y lo miró, sus hermosos ojos violetas brillaban como nunca y su mirada reflejaba algo muy especial, algo que solo él sabía descifrar y que la noche anterior le había mostrado…..

-Buenos días Kai……

Y tomando entre sus dedos el fino mentón del ruso, depositó en sus labios un profundo y apasionado beso, Kai pasó su mano por el cuello del japonés para atraerlo más hacia él y hacer más profundo su contacto

-¿Y tu qué haces ya levantado? –preguntó entre besos el bicolor- ¿Acaso tienes prisa por irte?

-No….claro que no….pero…..por si no lo habías notado, ya es después de medio día y….. debo irme ….. –le dijo sonriente rompiendo el beso entre ambos

-¿Irte?

-Si, necesito seguir con mis investigaciones, dejé varios pendientes en el pueblo y tengo que resolverlos, pero te prometo que nos veremos más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…claro….

-Perfecto, entonces te veré al rato…… no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho –expresó dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

-Hitoshi……-serio-……tengo que hacerte una pregunta

-Si, claro, dime qué sucede

-Es solo que…..tengo que saber una cosa, quiero saber….que…pasará con nosotros, con...nuestra relación…..o lo que sea que tengamos ahora. Es importante para mi, no deseo salir otra vez lastimado, ya no……..

-Kai, Kai, espera…….yo nunca te lastimaría y lo sabes ¿no es así, amor? –tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Eres lo más importante para mi, ahora que te encuentro y que estamos juntos no voy a dejarte ir…… no de nuevo…..

-¿Cómo que "de nuevo"¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó confundido

-No, no, a nada, no me hagas caso…. solo…. pensaba en otra cosa….

Kai se quedó pensativo mientras miraba de reojo al japonés, pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en su rostro, tristeza, melancolía…..como la vez que le había preguntado sobre lo que le había causado tanto dolor, y nuevamente, la reacción había sido similar….. evadiendo el tema.

-Hay tantas cosas que aún no se de ti... no se porqué no me tienes confianza, yo….si la tengo en ti, tu me la diste, y pensé que yo podría darte lo mismo...

-No es por eso Kai, claro que confío en ti, es...solo que...hay cosas que no vale la pena mencionar...o recordar.

-Solo logras confundirme más Hitoshi... –le dijo levantándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse- espero que algún día todo tenga sentido, tanto tu como mis pesadillas están a punto de volverme loco...

-¿Loco? –alzando una ceja- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Por nada...no es importante, tu mismo lo dijiste, es del tipo de cosas que "no vale la pena mencionar" –respondió Kai cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos en una actitud muy tranquila , Hitoshi sonrió divertido sabiéndose superado.

-Tengo una idea... ¿Por qué no vienes al pueblo esta noche? Así sabrás en dónde me hospedo y...podremos estar juntos un rato... ¿Qué dices? –le preguntó en tono sensual

-De acuerdo...ahí estaré

Hitoshi asintió emocionado y lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos para cubrirlo de besos por todo el rostro mientras el joven ruso correspondía el gesto y se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos...

-Bien, te veré en la noche, te esperaré frente a la iglesia... –dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa rompiendo el contacto entre ambos

-Hasta la noche...

Kai lo despidió desde la entrada mientras lo veía marcharse, su rostro preocupado y triste denotaba inconformidad...no es que no estuviera feliz con Hitoshi o que no le agradasen esos momentos que pasaban juntos, al contrario, desde que había aparecido "extrañamente" en su vida las cosas habían mejorado y sentía algo muy especial por aquel chico, curiosamente hermano de uno de sus ex-compañeros de beyblade pero... algo había en él que no terminaba por convencerlo, las cosas estaba tornándose algo raras e inusuales, sus pesadillas, los misterios del pasado...tantas preguntas sin respuesta, pero quizá, como el lo dijo, todo se tornaría más claro con el tiempo...aunque había una persona que tal vez podría ayudarlo en ese proceso……

Poco a poco la tarde iba cayendo, el sol se iba ocultando tras las montañas nevadas y la temperatura comenzaba descender nuevamente, dando la bienvenida a la noche...

Kai ya estaba listo para irse rumbo al pueblo, estaba a punto de salir de la cabaña cuando se topó con un conocido visitante...

-... veo que vas de salida

-Ahhh Yuriy, eres tu... ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó apático

-Pues no llegaste a dormir a la Abadía y pensé que tal vez estarías aquí, como es tu lugar favorito…….

-Qué deductivo eres, en verdad me sorprendes……

-Bueno, considerando que tu y yo estuvimos juntos aquí tantas veces pues…… -sonriendo

-No empieces Yuriy, en verdad no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, y menos contigo…..

El pelirrojo comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia Kai quien se encontraba recargado sobre la puerta de la cabaña en una muy pasiva actitud mientras lo miraba caminar hacia él con gran confianza

-Pero sabes que es cierto, aún tengo esos recuerdos muy presentes en mi mente, nos decíamos que nos amábamos y nos lo demostrábamos……esta cabaña fue testigo de tantas cosas entre tu y yo pero…..al parecer, ahora es entre tú y él ¿no es así?

-¿Y si así fuera qué? –enfrentándolo cara a cara-….. es asunto mío y de nadie más…….

Yuriy sonrió ligeramente mientras cruzaba sus brazos, sus ojos desviaron la vista de la imponente y fría mirada violeta de su compañero, en verdad que había cambiado, esa actitud nueva e indiferente hacia él le decía que las cosas ya no eran como antes….

-¿Sabes? -paseándose a su alrededor- a veces me pregunto cómo es que se puede dejar de querer a alguien así de repente, sobre todo cuando ese alguien siempre estuvo a tu lado, ayudándote, cuidándote…..

-Es fácil cuando esa persona solo te ha mentido….nadie puede vivir así

-¡No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño¡De haberte engañado, tu sabes que no quería hacerlo pero ¡Boris me obligó! –tomándolo de la mano- Se que cometí un grave error pero, ahora, trato de que vuelvas a confiar en mi y mostrarte que esta vez estoy siendo sincero cuando te digo que te amo

-¿Confiar en ti?... ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo otra vez, tu solo me usaste porque el imbécil de Boris te lo pidió, me hiciste creer en ti y resultó que solo fui un medio más para sus ambiciones, y tu le seguiste el juego…..–soltándose del pelirrojo con repulsión- Creí que eras diferente, pero me equivoqué….y eso me costó muy caro……me hiciste mucho daño Yuriy, ya te lo dije…. no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, además…….no se porqué pero...siento miedo de estar junto a ti –le dijo mirándolo tristemente mientras el rostro del pelirrojo se tornaba melancólico

-Lo sé…..lo sé, y te comprendo…… después de todo…..por mi culpa tu….casi….. –dijo Yuriy tapándose la boca de inmediato sin terminar la frase

-¿Yo casi qué? –preguntó confundido acercándose al pelirrojo

-Nada, nada, no me hagas caso……..olvídalo….yo creo que mejor me voy

-¡Espera! –deteniéndolo con fuerza por el brazo- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?...Tu me hiciste algo, y no me refiero solo a lo que pasó entre nosotros, pasó algo más ¿no es cierto?

-Kai…yo….

-¡Por favor! Necesito que me lo digas……-apretando más su brazo- hay tantas cosas que no puedo recordar….o entender, y tu sabes por qué….

-¡Eso ya pasó Kai! El pasado no es más que eso¡pasado!……nada que puedas cambiar y nada que sirva lamentar…. –le respondió alterado mientras se soltaba del yugo de su compañero

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir palabra alguna por largos instantes, pensativos……Kai trataba de entender, estaba confundido y realmente deseoso de poder esclarecer su vida, o al menos los momentos por los que estaba pasando, las mismas preguntas sin respuesta…..

-Necesito que me ayudes Yuriy….-dijo finalmente el chico de cabello bicolor ya más calmado- solo tu sabes qué me pasa….o lo que me pasó…..tu me puedes dar las respuestas que tanto necesito

-¿Qué respuestas¿Qué necesitas saber?

-Es confuso, no tengo muy en claro que sucedió después que nuestra relación terminó, no logro recordar qué pasó en todo ese tiempo……por más que trato no logro hacerlo, solo he tenido esas….pesadillas, esos sueños extraños que parecen tan reales……

Kai dirigió su vista hacia el cielo y enseguida se recargó sobre uno de los enormes árboles que flanqueaban su guarida, suspiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos…..

-¿y qué ves en ellos? –preguntó curioso

-Obscuridad…..-mirando al suelo- no logro distinguir nada, es como si estuviera en un gran túnel, a veces logró caminar….pero otra veces solo permanezco inmóvil, no puedo sentir nada, excepto temor y melancolía…..aún puedo sentir que la neblina me cubre y se alimenta de mi poco a poco…como si estuviera muriendo en vida……y de repente solo despierto, pero la sensación aún queda latente por días……

-Bueno...creo que solo es tu manera de….expresar el dolor, tus emociones se manifiestan en pesadillas…..-acercándose y colocando una mano en su hombro- Es por eso que debes olvidar el pasado, concentrarte en lo que la vida te da ahora y….. yo puedo ayudarte a verlo…..

Kai rió ligeramente, su compañero se escuchaba muy sincero y le parecía lógico lo que le decía, quizá sus pesadillas si eran producto de todo ese dolor que sintió a su lado, la manera en cómo lo expresaba, tal vez tenía razón pero………aún había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido……….

-Mira Yuriy, no quiero comenzar con eso de nuevo, por favor……por ahora solo deseo saber qué pasó con nosotros después de que terminamos….¿qué pasó conmigo? –preguntó insistentemente

-Ya te lo dije, tu…pasaste por una pequeña depresión y…y... durante un tiempo no quisiste salir de la Abadía, ni ver a nadie, solo permanecías en tu cuarto sin hacer nada…–dijo con cierto nerviosismo- solo eso pasó, nada más……y tal vez no lo recuerdes porque no quieras enfrentarlo…..

-Claro…..supongo…. –dijo no muy convencido pero terminó por no replicar

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, ya pasó, ahora lo importante es que me dejes demostrarte que me importas y que estoy arrepentido de haberte hecho daño

Yuriy se fue acercando lentamente hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente y rozar sus labios con los de él para besarlo, sin embargo Kai no lo permitió y en ese momento volteó ligeramente la cabeza evitando así el contacto

-Aún no me crees ¿verdad, supongo que es porque todavía no me perdonas….

-En realidad no es así…….. ya te he perdonado…..

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ruso pelirrojo mientras veía su compañero marcharse, su semblante se encontraba relajado y satisfecho por las palabras que tanto había esperado escuchar por parte de su ex-amante

-Entonces es por él, el mismo que te hizo cambiar tanto…..y con el que vas a encontrarte en estos momentos ¿no es cierto?

Kai se detuvo por un segundo pero sin voltear

-Tal y como me lo dijiste….. "olvida el pasado y concéntrate en lo que la vida te da ahora"….solo estoy siguiendo tu consejo –y siguió su camino mientras el pelirrojo lo veía alejarse y perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche

-_Kai……tenías tanto miedo de morir, tanta soledad……y aunque tú no lo quisiste, siempre estuve a tu lado. No, se que aún no te he perdido, si has sabido perdonarme aún a causa de otro, es porque todavía queda algo de mi en tu corazón, te demostraré que te amo Kai Hiwatari…….pero antes debo saber quien es aquel que quiere alejarme de ti y a quien….amas tanto como para mantenerlo en secreto solo para ti…….Ya lo verás Kai, tu y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo………_

……………………………

……………………………

……………………………

**Mientras tanto……..**

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, en uno de los pocos edificios grandes que había en ese lugar

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, las luces de la calle comenzaban a brillar pálidamente conforme la noche iba cayendo poco a poco en aquel paraíso invernal. Uno de los pocos edificios grandes que había en ese lugar servía como hostal para refugio de visitantes y turistas durante su estadía por el pueblo, mismo al cual Hitoshi había regresado después de una larga visita a las ruinas cercanas.

El joven japonés se encontraba en su habitación preparándose y arreglándose para salir de nuevo al encuentro con su amado Kai, en unos cuantos minutos se verían cerca de la Iglesia y quería estar impecable para con él.

-_Si papá, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi…... –_asentía tranquilamente con la cabeza mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en mano_-……..si, he estado tomando mi medicamento……..si, ya me siento bien…….papá, ya te dije que no te preocupes por mi……lo que pasó ya quedó en el pasado, ahora me encuentro recuperado, en serio…….si, está bien……te llamaré luego……. saluda a Takao y al abuelo de mi parte…….hasta luego papá……_

El peliazul colgó su teléfono y se sentó en la cama, de entre uno de los cajones del buró sacó un frasco blanco lleno de unas pastillas naranjas, extrajo dos y volvió a guardar de nuevo el frasco, sirvió agua en un vaso y las tomó mientras miraba su reloj.

-Ya es tarde, espero que Kai no haya llegado todavía

Hitoshi se levantó de prisa y tomó su abrigo de la mesa pero mientras lo hacía tiró sin querer un portarretratos de cristal que estaba colocado encima rompiéndose irremediablemente en mil pedazos. El peliazul se agachó y retiró cuidadosamente cada trozo de vidrio para evitar lastimarse y maltratar la foto, la tomó entre sus manos y con delicadeza pasó sus dedos por encima de la imagen delineando la silueta de un rostro….

-Ahhhh, mi amor……al fin estamos juntos de nuevo……. Pasé mucho tiempo sin ti, triste…...porque pensé que te había perdido para siempre…… –suspira profundamente mientras sonríe plácidamente-……..pero ahora que te encuentro no sabes lo feliz que estoy, me hacías mucha falta…..…..te amo…………

Hitoshi miró de nuevo la foto y con mucho cuidado la guardó dentro del cajón de su buró, se colocó su abrigo y salió rápidamente de la habitación rumbo al lugar de encuentro con su amado.

Entre tanto, Kai esperaba pacientemente frente a la vieja iglesia del pueblo, lugar de su cita con Hitoshi, miraba de un lado para otro en espera de que arribara su chico, estaba muy pensativo desde su plática con Yuriy, aún tenía muchas preguntas y dudas, sin embargo, no era tiempo para pensar en eso, no quería arruinar el momento y solo deseaba pasarla bien y estar con su amor.

-Kai….-tomándolo entre brazos y rodeándolo por detrás- ya estoy aquí…..siento haber llegado tarde

-No te preocupes –sonríe ligeramente-…..lo importante es que llegaste

En ese momento Kai se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al japonés y brindarle así un tierno pero apasionado beso mientras se aferraba a su cuello con delicadeza. Hitoshi rompió el beso entre ambos y lo miró al rostro mientras pasaba sus dedos por cada parte del mismo, rozando levemente la delicada y pálida piel del ruso.

-En verdad te extrañé…..y mucho…..-le dijo con ternura casi a punto de que sus ojos comenzaran a llenarse de lágrimas mientras lo miraba sonreír gentilmente conmovido por el tono de sus palabras

-Me extrañaste ¿eh? ……. pero si solo estuvimos separados unas cuantas horas…

-Para mi fue como una eternidad……

Kai nuevamente conmovido por sus palabras sonrió como pocas veces en su vida y se acercó nuevamente a sus labios para degustarlos entre los suyos, acción que no tardó en ser correspondida de la misma manera por su amante.

-Te amo….. –dijo entre susurros el peliazul abrazándose con ternura a su chico

Ambos jóvenes permanecían abrazados junto a la vieja construcción, la débil luz de las calles los iluminaba acompañados por la del astro nocturno, las pocas personas que pasaba a su alrededor los miraban de reojo sin ponerles más atención, sin embargo, a unos cuantos metros de allí, unos ojos celosos los miraban atentamente…..

-Así que es él…….

_Continuará…………………………………………._

* * *

Hola! …..mmmm, bueno, antes que nada necesito ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por el tiempo que tardé en actualizar ññ, fue un tiempo algo difícil para mi y quizá por eso no tenía inspiración para escribir pero bueno, finalmente llego con el 5to capitulo ññ. Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios y su paciencia (espero no me maten aún XD). Decidí cambiar un poquito el giro de la historia y tendrá otro rumbo….originalmente iba a ser un fic de carácter romántico y muuuuuy cursi pero eso cambiará, no digo que no habrá romance pero será en menor grado ññ (espero…..XD). Y bueno, a ver que tal sale, espero que les guste ññ, ahora si pondré a prueba los tips que tan amablemente mi sobrina Kristal H.I.K. me dio para evitar ser tan cursi XD je je je, . Bueno, les prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero sea de su agrado y pues nos estaremos viendo luego. Bye! ññ

_**Respuestas Reviews:**_

**Hae Uchiha: **Hola! XD…ahhh me da mucho gusto recibir tus reviews, los aprecio mucho., jejeje ok, no te preocupes por eso……solo espero que no me mates por la tardanza de este capitulo xD, si, 3 meses es demasiado, lo se, pero pasé por una crisis existencial y pues….fue algo difícil, pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo XD no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo hasta el final ññ. Gracias por todo tu apoyo. ¿En serio te gustó el lemon? Ahhh, me haces muy feliz, en serio, creí que había sido fatal….y cursi XD, jejeje, pero lo importante es que no estuve tan mal XD….y que no lo dejé para este capitulo….¿te imaginas? Con la tardanza yo creo que me hubieran echado a la hoguera (ay si, ni que fuera tan buena escribiendo…..XD). Sep, Yuriy se trae algo entre manos….y pues, quizá si sea malo…muy malo….o bueno….muy bueno….. XD, habrá que esperar, porque puede que sea él o…..alguien más, y sobre lo que hará…..mmmm, quien sabe…..se que algo se me ocurrirá! Jejejee XD, na, no es cierto, aún lo estoy decidiendo, pero el caso es que la historia cambiará un poco, ya no será cursi y amorosa, mas bien creo que drama…si, con toques de fatalidad ñaca ñaca….XD. Ya veremos al final quien con quien se queda…Bryan no es tan mala opción pero….ya veremos XD. En serio te agradezco una vez más por todo tu apoyo, cada vez que leo tus reviews te juro que me llenan mucho de ánimos, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo XD, veremos como resulta el cambio. Jejejeje, okas, nos estamos viendo luego, mil gracias pequeña, te cuidas! Bye!

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden** Hola! XD, jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon y que te haya parecido lindo, parece que si me salió a final de cuentas la intención XD. Aún no he leido algun fic tuyo pero me daré una vuelta para leer el lemon que escribiste….no creo que haya sido tan malo, en serio…..XD. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me agrada recibirlos. Mmm, qué pasa con Hitoshi, bueno, en este capitulo ya doy indicios de algo, de su situación y de lo que posiblemente se vea venir en los próximos caps. y quien sabe, quizá haya más de un lastimado. Si, lo sé, fue muy cursi el capitulo anterior, creo que pasé por un periodo de dulzura melosa….pero bueno, el hecho es que creo que todo eso quedará fuera porque para lo que viene trataré de darle otro enfoque más dramático XD (eso espero, porque luego no vaya a ser que se me ablande el corazón XD) y creo que eso se nota un poco en este, no se, al menos eso quise intentar :D. Muchas gracias por la observación de la continuación, si, debo confesar que en el episodio pasado se me fue por completo la onda y ni me fijé pero es muy buen punto, no lo había notado, muchas gracias XD. Ok, bueno, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por todo y espero verte pronto. Bye!

**O-Rhinsan: **Hermana del alma! XD. Hola! jejeje, perdona el retraso, se que dije que ayer actualizaría pero el internet me jugó una mala pasada y pues ya no pude hacer nada ayer, pero bueno, heme aquí ya lista XD. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sister, seeee, eres la fav. pero shhhhh, es un secreto….. XD. Qué halagantes tus comentarios, muchas gracias, me elevas la moral XD jejejeje, me da mucho gusto que el fic te esté gustando, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado XD, puse a prueba los tips que Cristal me dio para dejar la cursilería de lado XD, ahora la trama será un poco distinta a lo planeado pero ojalá te guste XD. Bueno hermanan, te dejo, nos estamos viendo luego por msn o el foro okis, te cuidas mucho! te quiero! Bye!

**Aika Misaki: **Hola! ups! Se me hace que ahora si me matas! xD, jeje, mil disculpas por la tardanza, no quería tardarme tanto pero…a veces hay factores que nos obligan a desaparecernos un tiempecito XD, en fin, ya estoy aquí, con nuevo capitulo, ojalá te guste. Was! Me alegra que el lemon les haya gustado, sinceramente soy terrible para eso (y para todo XD) pero me da mucha satisfacción el que haya sido bien recibido. Mmmm, verás que cosas hace Yuriy para recuperar a Kai, quien sabe, hay muchas maneras de ganarse a alguien xD. Bueno, mil gracias por tus comentarios y por u paciencia, espero verte pronto de nuevo y ojalá que el capitulo sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias! nos vemos! Bye!


End file.
